


Полая вена

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, His Last Vow fix-it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV John Watson, Romance, Series 3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока ранили в грудь, а Джона в самое сердце. Несмотря на своё тяжёлое положение, они изо всех сил пытаются залечить раны, которые Мэри нанесла им обоим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полая вена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vena Cava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185880) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Спасибо Sybellin за вычитку перевода

**vena cava**

сущ. множ. **venae** **ca•vae**  (kā′vē)

Две большие вены, собирающие кровь из верхней и нижней частей тела и впадающие в правое предсердие.

Латынь: vena: вена + cava: полый

*

Асистолия.

Прогноз наихудший. Внутри Джона как будто что-то умирает, когда он слышит непрерывный писк кардиомонитора. Это кошмар; всё кажется нереальным. Он что-то делает, но в голове совершенная пустота; любые связные мысли бегут от него, как вода от масла. Джон вызвал скорую. Остался с Шерлоком, что-то говорил ему, помогал парамедикам загрузить его в машину. Придерживал кислородную маску на его лице. Прижимался к стеклу операционной, чтобы посмотреть. СЛР ***** , СЛР, СЛР, СЛР. Шерлок не реагирует. Джон переводит взгляд с электрокардиограммы на неподвижное лицо Шерлока. Его глаза двигаются под веками; есть мозговая активность. Но линия на приборе становится прямой, он уходит в асистолию.

Джону кажется, будто что-то проникло в его собственную грудь и сжало кулак, беспощадно и безжалостно. Он не обращает внимания на внутренний голос, вопящий: _Прекрати, на помощь, я не выдержу, ты убьёшь меня, я не могу, сейчас же прекрати._ Убивающий его. Руки Джона холодны, но покрыты потом и оставляют пятна на стекле, пока он смотрит на неподвижное тело Шерлока на операционном столе и чувствует себя так, будто это он умирает. Проходит несколько часов. Кажется, что проходит несколько часов. Джон потерял чувство времени, даже не знает, сколько было, когда они сюда приехали. Какая-то часть его сознания понимает, что он должен написать Мэри, но он не может отвести взгляд, чтобы сделать это. Что-нибудь может измениться, случиться, и если будет так, то он должен присутствовать при этом. Без всяких вопросов. Если Шерлок очнётся – даже себе Джон не может признаться, как отчаянно он цепляется за эту надежду – он должен быть рядом. Шерлок будет сбит с толку. Окружён чужаками. Ослаблен, и, если он выживет (он _должен_ , он не может снова бросить Джона), то будет находиться под действием морфина, под огромной дозой, иначе боль опять вызовет у него шок.

Джону хочется войти внутрь и принять участие в операции. Он знает, что ему не разрешат: ему ясно дали понять, что он не может заходить в операционную, напомнили, что он не работает здесь, и что для него и так сделали исключение, позволив находиться в комнате для наблюдения. В глубине души Джон знает, что он бы не выдержал четырёх часов СЛР, но он мог бы попытаться и хоть чем-то помочь. Делать её по очереди с другими врачами, чем они и занимаются сейчас. Асистолия: это кошмар, это состояние, после которого в большинстве случаев сердце больше не запускается. (Но Шерлок _должен_ выжить, он _должен_.)

Врачи, наконец, признают своё поражение. Они утомлены, их лица посерели, а асистолия не прекращается, она длится уже несколько часов. Врачи сдаются и уходят. В большинстве случаев это только вопрос времени, когда мозговая активность прекратится, и пациента официально объявят мёртвым. Кто-то останавливается около Джона и тихо говорит ему, что он может зайти внутрь и подождать, если хочет. Они знают, что он врач. Знают, ему не нужно говорить, что это значит или что он должен ждать. Сердце Шерлока остановилось – остановилось несколько часов назад, продолжая функционировать только благодаря СЛР, и теперь, когда даже она перестала помогать, уже ничего нельзя сделать. Но Джону разрешили остаться с тем, кто скоро по их расчётам станет трупом. Его отдадут для науки, органы, ткани и мозг отпрепарируют и изучат – как и хотел бы того Шерлок. Возможно, в его завещании есть условие о необходимом минимальном уровне IQ у тех, кто будет исследовать его останки. Если только у него есть завещание.  Секунду, которая кажется его оцепеневшему мозгу столетием, Джон раздумывает, оставлял ли Шерлок завещание. Он всегда жил так, словно никогда не собирался умирать, при этом множество раз за неделю без оглядки пересекая дорогу смерти. А иногда и несколько раз за день.

Последний из врачей снимает маску, стягивает окровавленные перчатки и бросает их в контейнер для биологических отходов. Джон, не отрываясь, смотрит на неподвижное тело Шерлока; по трубке в его лёгкие всё ещё поступает кислород, поддерживая в нём остатки жизни. В этот момент Джон тысячекратно расплачивается за то, что он никогда не говорил себе или Шерлоку. За все те слова, которые он превратил в гнев, раздражение или сдержанный смех, за все те случаи, когда Шерлок так его раздражал, что он реагировал, словно рассерженный родитель. Но вместо этого никогда не говорил: _не поступай так со мной, ты мне очень нужен, неужели не знаешь?_ Слова, которые они никогда не говорили и теперь, думает Джон, уже никогда не скажут. Он открывает рот, чтобы позвать Шерлока по имени, но не произносит ни звука.

Ему нужно чудо. И в этот раз настоящее. Не трюк, не то, что можно объяснить _тринадцатью различными способами_. Не сейчас: Шерлоку выстрелили в нижнюю полую вену, через печень. Этот выстрел почти наверняка приводит к смерти. Это наука. Это биология. Это просто логичный вывод. Шерлок бы сам с ним согласился. Он умрёт почти наверняка. Мозг Джона преподносит ему эти факты, и они проносятся у него перед глазами, написанные простым тёмным шрифтом. Arial, кегль десять. Шерлок точно умрёт. Буквы расплываются и исчезают; Джон никак не может с ними согласиться.

Но затем, словно в ответ на его беспомощность или неприятие (Джон даже не может точно сказать, что это), чудо действительно случается: Шерлок дёргает пальцем. Это может быть ошибкой, ложной надеждой, но воздух застревает у Джона в лёгких, не находя путь наружу. Нет – это снова повторяется. Джон зовёт его по имени, в этот раз громко, и привлекает этим внимание оставшегося врача. Тот поворачивается, замечает это, и все тут же начинают суетиться. Сквозь толпу людей, окруживших стол, Джон видит, что пальцы Шерлока дёргаются, а потом он открывает глаза. Дыхание срывается с его губ вместе с тихим стоном, и Джона трясёт от облегчения. (Шерлок ещё может умереть, напоминает он себе. Но он очнулся. Это всё, что сейчас имеет значение: появилась надежда. И только теперь Джон позволяет себе подумать, что раньше надежды не было вовсе.)

Наконец, врачи стабилизируют состояние Шерлока и накладывают ему швы. Они убирают трубку из его рта, заменяют её на носовой кислородный катетер и оставляют его отдыхать. Кто-то подходит к Джону и говорит, что он теперь может войти, и тот наконец-то заходит в операционную. Верхний свет отключают, оставляя только мягкий свет ламп накаливания, расположенных по краям круглого помещения. Джон находит стул и придвигает его к кровати, всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Он дрожит от шока, усталости и пережитых эмоций, в основном это облегчение, но есть и другие эмоции, и с ними он сейчас разбираться не хочет. В комнате необычайно тихо, слышно только гудение разнообразных приборов. Джон чувствует себя так, будто все его мышцы стали ватными. Он не уверен, что после нескольких часов, проведённых на ногах в напряжённом ожидании, ему удастся встать со своего места, даже если к его голове приставят пистолет. Пистолеты. Джон не знает, кто выстрелил в Шерлока, не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Охранник? Хотя нет, он бы вывел Шерлока из помещения, но не стал бы стрелять. Это единственная идея, пришедшая в оцепеневшую, бесполезную голову Джона, но, откровенно говоря, ему и кроме этого было чем заняться – он волновался, выживет ли Шерлок или умрёт.

Джон сидит в затемнённой комнате, слушая, как кислород поступает в дыхательную систему Шерлока, и тишина пробирает его до костей. Впервые с возвращения Шерлока, произошедшего десять месяцев назад, ему приходится столкнуться со всеми теми вопросами, над которыми он раньше отказывался задумываться. Не считая происшествия с бомбой в поезде, Джон обычно старался сосредотачиваться только на текущих проблемах, он решил просто радоваться тому, что Шерлок вернулся, и не пытался что-то всерьёз обдумывать. После того как утих шум, поднятый СМИ, они много времени проводили вместе. Чтобы тихо отпраздновать возвращение Шерлока, они устроили продолжительный ужин у Анжело, где были только вдвоём, и Шерлок в деталях долго рассказывал ему, почему он прыгнул, как выжил и где был всё это время. Как и почему он вернулся домой. Джон спрашивал у него о разных подробностях. Но тяжёлые вопросы он не задавал. Насколько бы дольше отсутствовал Шерлок, если бы Майкрофт не проник в сербскую террористическую группировку. Что он ожидал от Джона, когда вернулся. Шерлок ничего не говорил о Мэри. Кажется, он уже знал о её существовании (в любом случае он совершенно не удивился, увидев её в ресторане) и без каких-то комментариев принял её присутствие. Однако Джону было интересно. А сейчас незаданные вопросы неизбежно вернулись назад. После того, как всё началось, они с головой окунулись в работу, работу Шерлока. Их работу. Расследования, погони по крышам, Лестрейд и Скотленд-ярд, всё это повторялось снова и снова. У Джона не было времени, чтобы разобраться в себе, да, кажется, и желания тоже. Шерлок без вопросов принял то, что Джон живёт в другом месте, и ни разу не предложил ему переехать назад на Бейкер-стрит. Интересно, надеялся ли Шерлок вернуться и обнаружить, что всё и все остались прежними, точно такими же, какими он их оставил. Вот только _все_ его не волновали. Едва ли то, как Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Молли и остальные ежедневно проводили своё время, затрагивало жизнь Шерлока. Только Джон имел значение. Он знал это. Джон знал, что его помолвка, переезд и новая жизнь как-то должны были повлиять на Шерлока, но тот никогда ничего об этом не говорил, а Джон никогда не поднимал эту тему.

А он сам? В тяжёлой тишине, царящей в комнате, Джона снова раздирают противоречивые чувства, которые он всегда заталкивал как можно дальше, дальше от дневного света, дальше от повседневных вопросов. Если бы он знал, что Шерлок вернётся, решился бы он начать новую жизнь? Он должен был это сделать. После полутора лет Джон понял: так нельзя. Нужно прекращать горевать. Он нашёл новую работу, снова взял полную ставку и встретил Мэри. Наконец, у него появилась возможность стать счастливым, освободившись от вмешательства Шерлока, которому он мог понадобиться в любой час, днём или ночью, он мог бы зажить спокойной жизнью вместе с Мэри без каких-либо глазных яблок в морозилке. Забавно, но Джон снова стал проверять, есть ли они там, когда Шерлок вернулся. (Ему их не хватало?) Возможно. Джон не дурак, ему никогда не хотелось, чтобы рядом с его продуктами хранились человеческие останки. Он скучает по Шерлоку, и это совершенно естественно, правда? Джон всегда говорил себе, что нужно радоваться возвращению Шерлока, радоваться, что он охотно позволил ему сохранить его текущие отношения и не стал проявлять обидчивость или ревность, как было в прошлом. Вместе с тем Шерлок стал тише, сдержаннее (большую часть времени; в разгар расследования он всегда мог отойти от этого правила) и никогда не звонил в два часа ночи. В старые времена Шерлок бы без тени сомнения позвонил Джону, находящемуся на верхнем этаже, или просто бы ворвался к нему, если бы Джон не ответил за то время, которое Шерлок считал допустимым. Наверно Шерлок действительно пытался уважать выбор Джона, его решение быть с Мэри, его выбор спать, когда спят все остальные, хотя ему не было известно, что Джону совсем не так уж хорошо спится. Возможно, он крепко спал на Бейкер-стрит, потому что смертельно уставал во время расследований или просто приспособился спать, пока есть возможность, ведь он не мог знать, когда у них появится следующее дело, и каким оно будет. Тем не менее, факт остается фактом: он по-прежнему скучал по Шерлоку. Джон думал, ему будет достаточно того, что Шерлок вернулся с того света, точнее, перестал считаться мёртвым. Вернулся в его жизнь. Они друзья. Лучшие друзья. У Джона никогда не было друга, с которым он был так близок.

В прежние дни, особенно после того, как Ирен Адлер нарушила привычное течение их жизни, Джон задавался вопросом, исключительно у себя в голове, что конкретно значит для него их дружба. В то время он ни с кем из своих подружек не был так близок, как был близок с Шерлоком, и это было странно, потому что у него были женщины, отношениями с которыми он очень дорожил, а некоторых даже любил, но ни одна из них не вызывала у него такой зависимости, как Шерлок, и такой глубокой привязанности. Джон знает, что всё дело в обаянии Шерлока. Ни один человек не был от этого застрахован, невзирая на то, каким бы грубым ни был с ним Шерлок. Но и он, в свою очередь, кажется, так же зависел от Джона. Нет: не зависел. Но Джон ему нужен был так, как не нужен был никто другой. Сначала это, кажется, удивляло Шерлока точно так же, как и Джона, но потом он, по-видимому, решил принять это и считать самим собой разумеющимся. Во время того самого долгого ужина он сказал Джону, только один раз и ближе к концу, что скучал по нему.

\- Правда? – спросил Джон. – Разве ты не был всецело поглощён уничтожением преступных группировок и террористических гнёзд в одиночку, изображая Бонда?

Шерлок улыбнулся, а потом нахмурился:

\- Нет, Джон, - ответил он, словно Джон сказал совершеннейшую чушь. – Из нас двоих именно ты всегда был Бондом. Конечно, я скучал по тебе. Я всегда скучаю, когда тебя нет рядом.

В ответ на эти слова к груди и лицу Джона внезапно нахлынула волна тепла, но он  как ни в чём не бывало произнёс:

\- Что, некому передать тебе ручку?

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, тоже явно стараясь разрядить атмосферу. – И не у кого стянуть десерт.

С этими словами он украдкой подцепил вилкой ещё один кусочек чизкейка Джона, бросив на него тот самый взгляд из-под ресниц, после которого Джон всегда тут же прощал его. Это было недопустимо. Тогда Джон снова подумал, что ему нужно учиться сопротивляться ему, прекрасно зная, что это невозможно. Ведь это Шерлок. Невозможно было не любить его, даже если он вёл себя, как абсолютный мерзавец.

Наверно, прошло уже около часа. В голове Джона эхом проносятся его собственные мысли: _даже сейчас невозможно не любить его, когда этот мерзавец исчез, и его подстрелили._ Джон отлично знает, что любит Шерлока. Конечно, любит. Он любил его с самого начала. Их дружба спасла его, вернула к жизни, снова разожгла интерес к существованию. Шерлок в прямом смысле слова излечил его тело и душу. И Шерлок любит его, и никогда не нужно было сомневаться в этом, пытаться понять и разложить по полочкам. Определение «лучшие друзья» кажется безопасным ярлыком. Благодаря ему они могут быть вместе, а Джон может оставаться с Мэри и называть вещи своими именами. Она его жена, и он любит её. А Шерлок и Мэри позволяют ему поддерживать отношения с ними обоими, никогда не развязывая войны за территорию: их территории не пересекаются. Вот только Джон не может жить с обоими. Он не хочет этого, ему не нужно трио. Он хочет, чтобы у него было то, что есть с каждым из них, но только по отдельности. Конечно, очень здорово, что Шерлок и Мэри хорошо ладят, и они втроём проводят много времени вместе, но в действительности Джону хочется проводить с ними время врозь. Шерлок и Мэри дружат только из-за него. Джон знает это. Почему-то в этот раз Шерлок не стал вмешиваться, не стал препятствовать их отношениям, а принял их с самого начала. И Мэри знала, кто такой Шерлок, и всегда казалась довольной, что к Джону вернулся его считавшийся умершим лучший друг. Ради Джона они оба негласно приняли друг друга. Их дружба существует только потому, что они оба понимают: так будет лучше для Джона. Они никогда не заставляли его выбирать.

Почему же так тяжело сидеть сейчас рядом с Шерлоком и не чувствовать ничего, кроме сомнений и упрёков, отзывающихся у него в голове? Горе и гнев, которые нахлынули на Джона после возвращения Шерлока, снова вернулись к нему, но теперь к тому же больше всего на свете он боится опять потерять Шерлока. Он не сможет пережить это во второй раз, и что это говорит о нём? Не слишком ли они близки для друзей, пусть даже лучших?

Белая рука Шерлока неподвижно лежит на простыне рядом с ним. Неосознанно Джон осторожно берёт её в обе свои ладони, так чтобы не побеспокоить Шерлока. Тот всё ещё находится в послеоперационной палате; когда его состояние стабилизируется, его переведут в обычную. На столе, где он лежит, нет бортиков, чтобы ничто не мешало доступу к пациенту. Джон держит в своих руках его прохладную и безжизненную ладонь. Он даже не может подобрать слов. Джон не боится, что его услышит Шерлок, даже если и услышит, что с того? Они уже и так говорили, что любят друг друга, Шерлок сделал это довольно эффектно, в комнате, полной свидетелей. Джон не думал, что когда-нибудь он услышит такое от Шерлока. Одно дело, если бы Джон сам сказал нечто подобное: надвигающаяся свадьба сделала бы его признание абсолютно безопасным, основанным на строго платонических чувствах, а вот Шерлок... жюри ещё не решило, был ли Шерлок Холмс геем, натуралом, абсолютным асексуалом или просто слишком неопытным, чтобы самому это знать. Джону было бы крайне неловко слышать от Шерлока публичное признание в любви, где он приравнивал себя к невесте, если бы оно не было таким потрясающим и таким трогательным, что в глазах Джона появились слёзы. Позднее во время их медового месяца Мэри назвала это милым. Её слова невероятно взбесили Джона, и он отделался каким-то коротким ответом. Признание не было «милым», оно было очень важным. Тогда оно значило для Джона очень многое и сейчас многое значит. Оно было смешным, особенно в тот момент, когда Шерлок растерялся, увидев, что у всех присутствующих появились слёзы на глазах, и ещё более трогательной его речь делало то, что Шерлок понятия не имел, как неловко и нелепо говорить такое вслух, и как глубоко это взволновало Джона. Джон тоже не был дураком: он не оставил без внимания самоуничижительные слова Шерлока о том, что он не стоит дружбы Джона и благородно передаёт его Мэри. Джон не забыл это, просто не знал, что ответить. Он просто не _мог_ ничего на это сказать. Всё, на что он был способен, это пообещать Шерлоку, что ничего не поменяется.

Да вот только всё уже успело измениться: Джона не было на Бейкер-стрит. Они больше не спорили, почему человеческие органы лежат в банке в глубине морозильника, чья очередь мыть посуду или идти в магазин за продуктами. Никто больше не играл на скрипке в три часа ночи, Шерлок больше не появлялся с утренней зарёй у кровати Джона и не задавал ему глубокомысленных философских вопросов, которые могли иметь отношение к текущему расследованию, а могли и не иметь. Шерлок не нависал у него над плечом, указывая на опечатки и грамматические ошибки, пока Джон печатал запись в блоге, больше не было ничего из их домашних взаимоотношений. Их место заняла масса других вещей: обеды с разными парами, игры по ночам, вечеринки с сотрудниками и намёки на то, как все с самого начала знали, что Джон и Мэри предназначены друг другу. Были люди, благодаря которым Джон чувствовал себя нормальным и знал, что сделал правильный и совершенно разумный выбор. Вот только он никогда не делал выбор, никто не заставлял его сесть и не говорил ему: «Слушай, приятель, у тебя есть два варианта. Первый – эта чудесная женщина Мэри Морстен. Ты можешь работать с ней, жениться на ней, возможно, создать с ней семью, жить в уютной квартире в пригороде, научиться водить и купить машину. Второй вариант – ты возвращаешься к своему лучшему другу. Будешь жить на Бейкер-стрит с Шерлоком Холмсом. Адреналин, горячие споры и ужин среди ночи. Просто выбирай». Джон не делал сознательный выбор: он уже выбрал до того, как Шерлок вернулся. Было слишком поздно. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы снова проводить с Шерлоком как можно больше времени. Но всё было по-другому. Он выбрал Мэри, и никто не сказал ему, что если он подождёт, будет ещё один вариант. Иногда Джон упрямо думает, что это всё нечестно – нечестно для них обоих. Нечасто. Но иногда, среди ночи, когда он лежит без сна рядом с Мэри, ему хочется, чтобы у него был хоть какой-то выбор.

Сейчас Джон понятия не имеет, что – кого – он бы выбрал. Но что-то ноет у него внутри, он ощущает что-то сродни старому горю, которое было, когда Шерлок погиб. Бессонные ночи, когда боль пробирала его до костей, сухие глаза и желание, чтобы он мог плакать. Или недели, когда он рыдал без остановки, швырял вещи и яростно кричал в темноту. Когда бы он отдал всё на свете, _всё на свете_ за то, чтобы Шерлок вернулся. А сейчас это всё запросто может произойти снова, и всё то, что случалось только в самых тёмных закоулках воображения Джона, может так никогда и не исполниться. То, что вылезло на поверхность благодаря Ирен, вызвав ревность у Джона и показав тем самым, что его всё же можно заставить ревновать. Своим елейным, коварным и снисходительным голосом она намекала Джону на те вещи, о которых он иногда, очень редко, почти что никогда, но всё же задумывался в самые тёмные часы ночи. Джон никогда бы не стал предлагать нечто подобное или делать первый шаг, но иногда он размышлял, могло ли бы такое произойти, сложись так обстоятельства. Если бы Шерлок сказал что-нибудь, сделал что-нибудь. Как-то по-особенному посмотрел на него. Но этого так и не случилось, потому что Шерлок погиб, оставив Джона полтора года теряться в догадках, что бы произошло, продолжай они так жить. Насколько ближе бы они стали, если бы не вмешалась смерть? Насколько, пока не произошло что-нибудь, уже не укладывающееся в понятие «друзья»? Пока туманные, абстрактные идеи не воплотились в реальность, выраженные в прикосновении, длившемся слишком долго, в вопросе в глазах у них обоих?

Но этот вопрос так и не понадобилось задавать, потому что, когда Шерлок вернулся, рядом с Джоном была Мэри. Мэри: надёжная, нежная, любящая, обыкновенная Мэри, которая, сама того не зная, расставила всё по своим местам. Но всё же, пока Джон сидит здесь, один в темноте, его продолжают разрывать противоречивые чувства. Горе. Неутолённая тоска. Любовь. Надо назвать вещи своими именами: он любит Шерлока. Любит. Всегда любил и всегда будет. Джон сокрушенно опускает голову, прикасаясь лбом к своим ладоням, которые сжимают руку Шерлока.

Шерлок шевелится. Джон ошеломлённо поднимает на него взгляд. Лоб Шерлока хмурится, губы двигаются, но он ничего не говорит. И не просыпается. Пока ещё нет. Джон смотрит на электронные часы на стене. Пять пятьдесят три. Он не знает, сколько времени он просидел здесь в темноте вместе с Шерлоком. Может быть, уже прошло два часа.

\- Шерлок, - шепчет он.

Глаза Шерлока закрыты.

\- Джон, - еле слышно говорит он, его голос почти теряется в шипении кислорода, проходящего по трубке над его губами.

\- Я здесь, - хрипло отвечает Джон и сильнее сжимает ладонь. – Я здесь и никуда не уйду. Только посмей бросить меня. Ещё один раз.

\- Джон, - снова говорит Шерлок, нахмурив лоб. – Я... всё ещё здесь...

Он ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, его глаза закрыты, но отвечает он как раз то, что не следует (или следует?) говорить, и Джон вдруг начинает рыдать, даже не понимая, как это произошло. Именно это Джону нужно было услышать и именно эти болевые точки не следовало нажимать, если кто-то надеялся (неважно кто), что Джон будет продолжать сохранять самообладание. Он опускает лоб на их соединённые руки и плачет – сейчас самое лучшее, что он может сделать – это дать волю накопившимся эмоциям.

\- Джон, - говорит Шерлок, всё так же тихо, но в этот раз с тревожными нотками в голосе. – Джон!

Джон поднимает мокрое лицо. Глаза Шерлока открыты.

\- Привет, - выдавливает он из себя, его плечи дрожат от облегчения, слёзы постепенно убывают. Шерлок очнулся. Теперь с ним и правда всё будет хорошо.

Шерлок выглядит озадаченным; он шевелит рукой, лежащей между ладоней Джона, и осматривает себя, чтобы понять, что её удерживает. Он не отдёргивает руку, но снова переводит взгляд на Джона.

\- Джон, - повторяет он тихим и хриплым после интубации голосом. – Кислород... убери...

\- А, ну конечно, - говорит Джон.

Он встаёт на всё ещё дрожащие от слабости ноги и наклоняется над Шерлоком. Катетер может причинять дискомфорт пациенту, который снова начал дышать. (Пациенту. Почему он перешёл к медицинской терминологии? Это Шерлок.) Джон осторожно убирает катетер из носа Шерлока и внимательно смотрит на него, чтобы убедиться, что он дышит самостоятельно.

\- Всё нормально? – спрашивает он, всё ещё склонившись над Шерлоком.

Шерлок неопределённо хмыкает в ответ и шевелит правой рукой, зажатой в ладони Джона.

\- Джон, - снова говорит он, словно это единственное, что он может сказать.

Он плохо понимает происходящее, однако поднимает левую руку и неуклюже трогает мокрую от слёз щёку Джона. Он смотрит ему в глаза, и в его собственном взгляде всё ещё читается замешательство, но есть ещё что-то другое, что-то похожее на открытость, уязвимость и желание.

\- Ты, - произносит он, но, кажется, не может договорить то, что хотел.

Слёзы, думает Джон. Шерлок спрашивает, почему он плакал. Конечно же, ему хочется знать.

\- Я беспокоился, - тихо отвечает Джон.

Шерлок не отвечает словами, но продолжает, не отрываясь, смотреть Джону в глаза, о чём-то молча спрашивая, и Джону не хочется говорить «нет» и в чём-то отказывать ему сейчас. Даже в этом, если он всё правильно понял. Джон опускает левую руку на лоб Шерлока, всё ещё склонившись над ним. Его лицо сейчас не дальше шести дюймов от лица Шерлока, и нет ничего проще, чем медленно сократить это расстояние и прижаться губами к его губам. Джон действует инстинктивно, ни о чём не думая поначалу, и вот он уже целует Шерлока. После всех сомнений и страхов даже мысленно коснуться этой темы, всё оказывается не так уж и сложно. Кто бы мог подумать, что это покажется ему таким естественным, таким очевидным поступком?  У него нет никаких сомнений. Всё так просто; это единственное, что он может сейчас сделать. Он любит Шерлока, а Шерлок едва не погиб – нет, он умер, врачам только оставалось ждать, когда прекратит работать его мозг – но каким-то образом Шерлок вернулся к жизни, и испытанная Джоном радость быстро заставила его поменять приоритеты. Сейчас значение имеет только то, что Шерлок жив, а Джон очень сильно любит его, и этот поцелуй нужен ему, как воздух. Шерлок целует его ответ, медленно перебирая пальцами в руке у Джона. Он так слаб, что едва может пошевелиться, но всё равно обхватывает губами губы Джона. Поцелуй очень мягкий, очень нежный, и через несколько секунд Джон останавливается. Он облизывает губы и ещё некоторое время продолжает склоняться над Шерлоком. Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза, и на его лице читается ничем не прикрытая боль – раньше Джон видел такое только мельком, только тень этой боли до того, как Шерлок снова закрывался с такой быстротой, что потом нельзя было сказать наверняка, не привиделось ли это Джону. Но сейчас он ясно всё видит. Всё очевидно, даже для него.

Джон гладит Шерлока по лбу.

\- Больше никогда меня не бросай, - шепчет он. – Я не могу потерять тебя снова. Не могу... просто... не надо. Понимаешь? Не надо.

Шерлок моргает и проводит языком по губам.

\- Никогда, - шепчет он в ответ. Его лицо передёргивает от боли. – Господи.

Он цепенеет и тяжело дышит. Должно быть, боль просто невыносима. Эта мысль возвращает Джона к реальности.

\- Подожди, - шепчет он. – Попрошу, чтобы кто-нибудь принёс обезболивающее. Сейчас вернусь.

\- Джон...

Джон поворачивается. Шерлок снова закрывает глаза.

\- Спасибо тебе. Ты...

Его голос затихает. Он начинает засыпать.

Шерлок не говорит, за что он благодарит Джона, а Джон решает не спрашивать.

\- Ну конечно, - отвечает он. – Сейчас приду.

Джон идёт к медсёстрам и просит их принести морфин. Вернувшись в комнату, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок снова спит. Джон осторожно ставит катетер на место, садится и снова берёт руку Шерлока. Пациентам с таким ранением очень помогает, когда их держат за руку, напоминает он себе. Словно оправдываясь. Джон закрывает глаза и впервые за долгое время думает о сне. Он вовсе не собирается сейчас спать, разве только позднее. Намного позднее.

 

* * *

Пару часов спустя Джон просыпается будто в другом мире. Он чувствует себя усталым, но все кошмары и последующие за ними грёзы ночи испаряются при ярком свете дня. В операционную заходит лечащий врач; показатели Шерлока стабилизировались, и его переводят в отдельную палату. Джон идёт за ним, спотыкаясь от усталости. На часах около восьми утра. Ему нужно написать Мэри: его не было всю ночь, и она понятия не имеет, где он, и что случилось. Но сначала Джон вслед за каталкой заходит в новую палату Шерлока и смотрит, как его там устраивают. От усталости он сонно моргает, а его язык еле ворочается во рту. Одна из медсестёр понимающе улыбается ему и любезно предлагает поспать на соседней кровати, где он сможет продолжать приглядывать за Шерлоком. Джон опускает руку на бортик и утомлённо спрашивает, могут ли к Шерлоку приходить посетители.

\- Начиная с одиннадцати часов, - строго говорит медсестра. – И если он будет в состоянии их принимать. Только родственники и близкие друзья.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет Джон.

Ему невероятно хочется спать. Он заставляет себя пойти в коридор и пишет Мэри:

_Скверные новости: в Шерлока ночью стреляли. Дела плохи. Сейчас его состояние стабильно, но он был на волоске. У него началась асистолия, но ему удалось выкарабкаться. Два часа назад он очнулся на короткое время, а теперь снова спит. Я сейчас вместе с ним в больнице «Ройал Лондон». До одиннадцати посетителей не пускают. Давай встретимся здесь в районе этого времени? Прости, что не могу позвонить._

Джон нажимает кнопку «отправить», идёт назад в палату и в мгновение ока оказывается в кровати. Аккумулятор в его телефоне почти разряжен, но его должно хватить на ответное сообщение от Мэри. Шерлок крепко спит на соседней кровати, под завязку накачанный лекарствами. Он всегда спит очень тихо, и сейчас Джону хочется, чтобы он издал хоть какой-нибудь звук, и стало бы понятно, что он всё ещё рядом. Но и так хорошо. Когда Шерлок снова проснётся, с ним всё будет в порядке. Сон и облегчение накатывают на него, будто волна, и Джон закрывает глаза.

 

* * *

Он снова просыпается через несколько часов – в коридоре был какой-то шум, проникший в его сознание. Это хорошо. В любом случае Джон собирался только немного вздремнуть – лучше ему последить за Шерлоком, который всё ещё спит. Джон идёт в туалет, умывает холодной водой лицо и проводит рукой по отросшей колючей щетине. Его лицо выглядит посеревшим и усталым, мешки под глазами увеличились, а морщины стали глубже, чем обычно, но всё это не имеет значения. Шерлок жив. Джон проверяет телефон и замечает сообщение от Мэри. Оно короткое, короче чем следовало бы, учитывая то, что он ей сказал. Всё, что там написано:

_Хорошо, тогда увидимся около одиннадцати. Какой номер комнаты?_

Джон хмурится, смотря на сообщение. Почему она не удивилась? Ведь в Шерлока не каждый день стреляют. Конечно, Джон и раньше присылал ей сообщения вроде: « _Прости, останусь на ночь в тюрьме. Шерлок не то ляпнул кое-кому, и мы теперь ждём, когда придёт Грег и освободит нас. Увидимся после работы»_ или « _Мы с Шерлоком заперты в холодильной камере, поэтому я опоздаю к ужину. Помощь скоро придёт, не волнуйся. Прости»._ Но не каждую ночь Шерлок находился на грани гибели, а тут он действительно чуть не погиб. Может быть, она просто торопилась, когда отправляла сообщение. Может, она всегда знала, что Шерлока рано или поздно подстрелят. Вчера Джон даже не сказал ей, куда собирается, просто сообщил, что Шерлоку нужна помощь, и Мэри ответила: «Да, он спрашивал, заняты ли мы сегодня вечером, и я сказала, что ты свободен» и больше не вдавалась в детали. Но всё же речь о Шерлоке. Она знает, какая у него работа. Ей часто доводилось видеть, как Джон после очередного дела приклеивал пластыри на свои руки и лицо, она даже однажды хихикала, когда он неуклюже зашивал глубокий порез у себя на ноге. Мэри предлагала ему помощь, но Джон всегда предпочитал делать это самостоятельно, а она никогда не спорила.

Джон сообщает ей номер палаты и пишет: « _Скоро увидимся_ ». Уже без пятнадцати одиннадцать. Джон подходит к кровати Шерлока. Его состояние не изменилось, он всё так же размеренно дышит с помощью катетера, жизненные показатели стабильны.

\- Доктор Уотсон?

Джон поднимает взгляд. Рядом с ним стоит та самая медсестра, которая разрешила ему остаться на ночь. Она улыбается ему и говорит:

\- Он отлично справляется. Вам удалось немного поспать?

\- Да, удалось, благодарю, - отвечает Джон и улыбается. – Спасибо, что разрешили мне остаться.

\- Не за что, - отмахивается она. – А кто такая Мэри?

Джон в замешательстве хмурится:

\- Что?

Медсестра приподнимает брови:

\- Он назвал имя «Мэри», когда первый раз пришёл в себя прошлой ночью. Я решила, что это его жена или девушка. Думаю, вы всем сообщите о случившемся. Мне просто было интересно.

Он назвал имя Мэри? Джон всё ещё продолжает хмуриться. Почему Шерлок это сделал? Всё это очень ему не нравится, совсем не нравится.

\- Мэри – _моя_ жена, - говорит Джон, немного резче, чем ему хотелось.

Медсестра тут же отступает:

\- О, - говорит она. – Понятно. Тогда... э-э... если вам что-то понадобится, просто скажите нам, хорошо?

\- Да, - отвечает Джон, уже чувствуя угрызения совести.

Он снова проверяет время и перед тем, как идти встречать Мэри, бросает взгляд на лицо Шерлока. На какой-то момент он вспоминает о поцелуе и ощущает укол вины – сейчас ему кажется, словно это произошло во сне. Вспомнит ли о нём Шерлок, и, если да, что он об этом подумает? Уже не важно. Если дойдёт до дела, Джон будет отрицать, что что-то случилось. Этот поцелуй принадлежит к царству смутных полуснов, к мыслям, хранящимся на задворках сознания, которые никогда не берут во внимание. Шерлок накачан огромным количеством морфина, скорее всего, даже он не сможет сказать, было что-то или нет. Джон выходит из комнаты, чтобы встретить Мэри.

Он видит её на лестнице и зовёт по имени. Она поднимает взгляд и замечает его:

\- Привет!

Джон широко улыбается ей, внезапно почувствовав облегчение оттого, что она рядом, и он теперь не один. Мэри любит Шерлока и будет рада, узнав, что с ним всё хорошо.

\- Он только недавно очнулся, - говорит Джон. – Его смогли вытащить.

Мэри улыбается, но выглядит при этом встревоженно.

\- Правда? В самом деле?

Она спрашивает это так, словно действительно не может поверить. Оттого ли это, что Шерлок только очнулся или потому, что он всё-таки выжил? Может быть, она просто не поняла, насколько всё было серьёзно. Или, может, она успела позвонить в больницу и заранее выяснить про ранение: очень маловероятно, что кто-то способен выжить после выстрела в нижнюю полую вену. Она медсестра и знает об этом. Джон решает не спрашивать и вместо этого переключается на другую тему, которая тоже немного его беспокоит:

\- И у вас, миссис Уотсон, - говорит он, показывая на Мэри, - большие неприятности.

Выражение её лица становится закрытым и растерянным:

\- Правда? Почему?

\- Знаешь, каким было его первое слово, когда он очнулся? – говорит Джон, словно она должна это знать. – Мэри!

Мэри начинает смеяться, будто Джон никогда не говорил ничего смешнее, это успокаивает его, и он к ней присоединяется. Разумеется, между ней и Шерлоком ничего нет. Невзирая на Джанин, Шерлок продолжает быть всё тем же асексуалом. Джон обнимает Мэри и чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

Перед тем как зайти в палату, Мэри останавливается и внимательно смотрит на Джона довольно продолжительное время, и её лицо становится обеспокоенным.

\- Дорогой, только не обижайся, но выглядишь ты просто ужасно. Ты хоть спал?

\- Немного, - отвечает Джон. – Мне разрешили лечь на соседней кровати. Я поспал пару часов.

\- Ты хочешь здесь остаться? – спрашивает его Мэри. – Не пойдёшь сегодня на работу?

\- Нет, - отвечает ей Джон.

Как можно об этом спрашивать?

– В Шерлока _стреляли_ , - говорит он, словно Мэри не поняла это с первого раза. – Конечно же, я останусь с ним. Ведь мы даже не знаем, кто его ранил, правда, я пока и не думал об этом всерьёз. Я его не оставлю. И он только что выкарабкался. Его сердце остановилось. На несколько часов. Я думал, что мы его потеряли.

Мэри протягивает руку и гладит Джона по лицу.

\- Конечно, - с пониманием говорит она. – Конечно же, ты должен с ним остаться. Но если ты не хочешь заснуть, то лучше тебе пойти купить кофе или что-нибудь ещё. А я останусь с Шерлоком, пока тебя не будет. Можешь и мне тоже принести. Я поехала в клинику к восьми тридцати, как обычно. Кофе мне не помешает.

\- А, да, конечно, - говорит Джон. – Тогда я схожу вниз в кафе. Сейчас вернусь.

Мэри улыбается ему и провожает его взглядом. Пройдя половину лестницы, Джон оборачивается и видит, что она всё ещё смотрит на него с доброй улыбкой.

 

* * *

Когда Джон возвращается со стаканчиками кофе, он видит, что Мэри стоит в дверях палаты и смотрит на спящего Шерлока.

\- О! Джон! – говорит она, когда он подходит к ней со спины и зовёт по имени.

Мэри поворачивается и берёт протянутый Джоном стаканчик, благодарно улыбаясь.

\- Слушай, прости, я бы осталась с тобой, но мне нужно вернуться в клинику, я сказала Кэрол, что уйду только на час или два. Без тебя там всех завалило работой. Он всё равно спит, может, и ты пойдёшь в клинику вместе со мной?

Джон через её плечо бросает взгляд на неподвижного Шерлока.

\- Нет, я не могу, - говорит он. (Он думал, они уже обо всём с ней договорились.) – Я останусь здесь. А ты иди, я всё понимаю.

\- Он всё равно не проснётся, - говорит Мэри, пожимая плечами. – Его хорошо накачали лекарствами. И я читала его карточку – с ним всё будет в порядке. Но поступай, как знаешь.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. – Тогда ещё увидимся.

Он наклоняется и целует Мэри в щёку. Она сжимает его руку и уходит, а Джон возвращается к стулу. Тот уже успел остыть. Получается, Мэри стояла всё это время? Странно. Джон проверяет уровень морфина у Шерлока и замечает, что он поставлен на максимум. Неужели нужна такая большая доза? Наверно, ему нужно сообщить медикам о наркотической зависимости Шерлока, хотя вряд ли это что-то изменит сейчас, когда после выстрела прошло всего несколько часов. Шерлоку действительно нужен морфин. Наверно, если врачи сделали дозу такой высокой, то, значит, так и нужно. Дозатор устроен так, что пациент сам может контролировать дозу анальгетика, и передозировка тут невозможна. А Шерлок всё же формально является их пациентом. Возможно, Джону лучше оставить свои профессиональные сомнения. Именно по этой причине врачи не должны лечить людей, которых они знают. Джону это известно.

Он делает глоток кофе и устраивается поудобнее, чтобы наблюдать за Шерлоком. Несколько часов спустя, когда в комнату уже вползают тени, Джон пишет Мэри, что он опять остаётся в больнице на ночь. Она не отвечает.

 

* * *

На следующее утро газеты выходят с очень необычными, если не сказать большего, заголовками. По-видимому, Джанин вела свою собственную игру. Джон задумывается, не были ли они в сговоре с Шерлоком всё это время, и если так, почему Шерлок не сказал об этом ему, а позволил думать, что между ним и Джанин что-то есть. Всё, что произошло тогда в гостиной – неужели Шерлок просто пытался вывести его из себя? Заставить ревновать? Джон вспыхивает, вспоминая свою, довольно однозначную, реакцию. Чёрт, он и правда ревновал. Если у Шерлока была склонность к романтическим чувствам, почему он тогда не вступал с кем-нибудь в отношения за всё то время, пока они жили вместе? У Джона, конечно, нет доказательств, но ещё со времён Ирен Адлер он придерживался мнения о том, что Шерлок гей или, по крайней мере, имеет к этому склонность. Он не переспал с Ирен, хотя у него была такая возможность благодаря тому, что Джон, несмотря на свою ревность, тактично покинул квартиру как раз по этой причине, и, если этого не случилось, Джон не понимает, как Шерлок может претендовать на гетеросексуальность. Ирен ему никогда не нравилась, но она была по-своему привлекательна и смогла интеллектуально заинтересовать Шерлока, поэтому то, что ей так и не удалось уложить его в постель, заставляет усомниться в том, что он натурал. Джон точно знает, что Шерлок не спал с ней, потому что он напрямую спросил его об этом, и Шерлок посмотрел на него так, будто Джон хотел узнать, не ходил ли он на свидание с английской королевой. Словно этот вопрос был совершенно идиотским, и ответное «Нет!» Шерлока, произнесённое полным удивления голосом, доказывало, что Джон был ещё большим тупицей, чем о нём думал Шерлок. Но, тем не менее, этот ответ странным образом успокоил Джона. Поэтому появление Джанин немало удивило его. Когда они вместе с Шерлоком поднимались в лифте в офис Магнуссена, Джон был одновременно рад, что у него не было настоящих отношений, и потрясён его явной бессердечностью. Человеческий фактор, ни дать ни взять. А сейчас из заголовков газет становится ясно, что Джанин не тратила времени зря, чтобы отомстить, хотя, Джон замечает, что она всё ещё называет себя невестой Шерлока.

Днём появляется Джанин, сверкая глазами и размахивая несколькими копиями газет. Джон сталкивается с ней в дверях, замечает газеты и без слов уступает ей комнату. Тут явно намечается разрыв отношений, и Джону совсем не хочется этому препятствовать. Он идёт купить сэндвич и, когда возвращается, видит, что Шерлок снова один в палате и не спит.

Джон берёт одну из газет и садится на свой стул, бросив взгляд на табло, показывающее уровень морфина. К радости Джона, он низкий, почти около нуля.

\- Так что, - говорит Джон. Предыдущие разговоры между ними были довольно натянутыми, в основном это происходило из-за того, что большую часть времени вокруг было полно других людей или Шерлок попросту спал. Сюда приходили родители Холмс, Майкрофт (во время визита которого Джон снова ушёл в кафе) и миссис Хадсон, которая трещала без умолку, но тактично не спрашивала «кто» и «почему». Она принесла Шерлоку чистую одежду, чтобы он надел её, когда ему будет позволено, долго болтала ни о чём, а потом ушла. Сейчас, когда они снова одни, Джон не знает, что сказать. Он показывает газету Шерлоку. – Что, действительно семь раз за ночь?

Шерлок издаёт звук, похожий на фырканье:

\- Едва ли, - спокойно говорит он. – Но сенсации хорошо раскупают. Тебе не следует волноваться, что она осталась в проигрыше.

Кажется, это правда. Внутренне Джон этому рад. Он откашливается:

\- Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь, кто в тебя стрелял, что случилось? Ты говорил, что пока не хочешь...

Шерлок прячет взгляд и морщится:

\- Не сейчас. Пожалуйста, Джон.

Он так редко говорит «пожалуйста», что Джон тут же уступает. Но тем не менее.

\- Просто это... необычно, - очень сдержанно говорит Джон. – В смысле, я думал, что ты должен знать, раз тебе выстрелили в грудь. Конечно, ты можешь не говорить. Я пойму, если тебе... тяжело или ещё что.

Шерлок молчит долгое время, явно активно обдумывая что-то. Наконец, после неловкой длинной паузы он тихо говорит:

\- Я ещё не решил, что об этом думать. Я расскажу тебе больше, когда смогу.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джон, решив пока оставить эту тему. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Настолько нормально, насколько это возможно в моём положении, - отвечает Шерлок.

Он бросает взгляд на капельницу с морфином, но дозировку не меняет.

Как бы в извинение за свою реакцию в ответ на разыгранный Шерлоком наркотический рецидив Джон предлагает:

\- Знаешь, ты можешь увеличить дозу. Если ты держишь её на минимуме для... не знаю. Просто для того, чтобы я не волновался. То не надо. Пользуйся морфином, если тебе больно. Для этого он тут и нужен.

Шерлок улыбается, но на Джона не смотрит.

\- Я понизил дозу не из-за этого. Мне нужно подумать. Мне нужен ясный ум.

\- А, - кивает Джон. – Ладно.

Снова следует молчание, и Джон раздумывает, помнит ли Шерлок, как он целовал его позавчера ночью. Такое ведь не упоминают в обыденном разговоре? А что если Шерлок заговорит об этом? Джон решает найти более безопасную тему.

\- Так что там, э-э, с Джанин? Всё, э-э, всё...?

\- О да, всё кончено, - говорит Шерлок, кажется, совсем об этом не сожалея. – Всё в порядке, Джон, я получил то, что мне было нужно, и она получила то, что хотела. Ну, по большей части.

Он замолкает, думая.

\- Более или менее. Всё нормально.

Шерлок опускает руки на кровать, чтобы переменить положение, едва заметно вздрагивает, и Джон тут же вскакивает на ноги, помогая ему устроиться.

\- Будь осторожен.

Джон приподнимает Шерлока под лопатки и затем укладывает его.

– Не забывай, что в тебя только что стреляли, - сухо напоминает он.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, глубоко дыша от боли, пальцы его левой руки на короткое время сжимают бортики кровати.

\- Так расскажи мне, - говорит он, не открывая глаз, - про этот выстрел. Мне сказали, что пуля повредила нижнюю полую вену. Объясни.

Джон снова садится на место.

\- Ну, - говорит он, переключаясь в режим врача, - нижняя полая вена – одна из самых больших вен в сердце.

\- Почему она «нижняя»? – с закрытыми глазами спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Потому что расположена ниже верхней полой вены.

\- О, - Шерлок ненадолго задумывается. – Полая вена: vena cava?

\- Да, - говорит Джон. – Она проходит за печенью и идёт в сторону правого желудочка.

Он протягивает руку и поднимает с кровати карточку Шерлока.

\- В твоём случае, и это было практически неизбежно, пуля задела одно из рёбер, прошла через печень и пробила нижнюю полую. Внутреннее кровотечение в основном было вызвано осколками кости, проколовшими другие органы. К счастью, пуля задела только внутреннюю поверхность печени, а это значит, что ни одну из её частей удалять не пришлось. А вот кровопотеря от повреждённой нижней полой едва тебя не убила, - Джон замолкает и откашливается, стараясь как можно больше дистанцироваться от этой информации. – В этом и была настоящая опасность, потому что новая кровь продолжала туда поступать.

\- Понятно, - Шерлок открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. Он дёргает пальцами, словно хочет сцепить их под подбородком, но сейчас его грудь пока не может выдержать даже веса собственных рук. Шерлок молчит, будто пытается осторожно подобрать слова, отчего Джону хочется встряхнуть его и потребовать ответа, почему он так не хочет говорить о выстреле. – А если стрелок полностью контролировал ситуацию и обладал обширными медицинскими и анатомическими знаниями, то можно ли сказать, что он хотел убить меня? Чисто теоретически?

Джон, нахмурившись, смотрит в карточку.

\- Наверно, если бы он хотел наверняка убить тебя, то выстрелил бы в голову, так? Но если не рассматривать это, то да. В той или иной степени. После выстрела в грудь мало кто остаётся в живых. Тем более, когда пуля повреждает печень и нижнюю полую. Если бы он просто хотел остановить тебя и сбежать, но не хотел убивать, то выстрелил бы в колено, плечо или бедро. После выстрела в брюшной отдел человек очень быстро истекает кровью. Выстрелы в грудь почти всегда смертельны. А если мы говорим о твоём случае, то он чуть не закончился смертью. В некоторых странах тебя бы официально признали умершим. Твоё сердце остановилось на несколько часов. Такое состояние называется асистолией. Врачи в течение нескольких часов проводили сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию, пока не сдались. Понятия не имею, как тебе удалось выкарабкаться, выжить. Единственное объяснение этому, кроме чуда, конечно, что ты каким-то образом вернулся к жизни усилием воли. Конечно, иногда при падении давления сердце снова начинает самостоятельно биться, но надеяться на это очень необоснованно. Большинство людей не выходит из асистолии, Шерлок. И если такое происходит, все начинают спорить, как и почему это случилось, и обычно никто не знает ответа. Я не знаю, как ты это сделал.

Джон резко замолкает, обнаружив, что он говорит всё громче и громче, а его голос дрожит. Он судорожно сглатывает и не смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Джон.

Голос Шерлока звучит необычайно мягко и притягательно, заставляя Джона взглянуть на него. Они встречаются взглядами, и Джону кажется, что кто-то бьёт его в грудь. Взгляд Шерлока почти такой же открытый, как в ту самую ночь, пусть и не в полной мере. Шерлок протягивает к нему правую руку ладонью вверх в молчаливой просьбе, и Джон обхватывает её обеими руками. Шерлок смотрит на него так, будто испытывает к нему сострадание, словно ему жаль Джона.

\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он. Это в него стреляли, но именно он успокаивает Джона. Всё перевернулось с ног на голову. – Я не умер. Не в этот раз.

Джон ненавидит слёзы, которые щиплют ему глаза.

\- Чёрт, пора тебе с этим завязывать, - хрипло говорит он и изо всех сил старается не разрыдаться.

Шерлок улыбается, но выглядит встревоженным. Он снова переводит взгляд на потолок, но руку не убирает.

\- Останься со мной, - просит он.

\- Конечно, идиот, - говорит Джон, пытаясь разрядить обстановку в первую очередь для того, чтобы ему самому стало легче. – Никуда я не уйду.

 

* * *

Проходят ещё два дня. Джон не покидает больницу. Мэри заходит, чтобы принести ему чистую одежду, коротко сказав вдобавок, что Джон мог бы сходить за ней домой сам, что с Шерлоком необязательно нянчиться круглые сутки, потому что здесь полно персонала, чья работа – предоставлять ему необходимую медицинскую помощь, и тому подобное. Джон так же коротко отвечает ей, объясняя, что, возможно, она не понимает этого, но Шерлок, вообще-то, его лучший друг, и для него нет ничего важнее, чем находиться с ним рядом после того, как он чуть не погиб. Ей прекрасно известно, как подействовала на него потеря Шерлока в прошлом. Почему она не может понять? Почему она не особо расстроена? Ладно, допустим, что прогноз очень хороший, и Шерлок быстро идёт на поправку, поэтому, возможно, Мэри просто оптимистично настроена. В клинике сейчас не хватает рабочих рук, но Джон дал Люси, их регистратору, имена пары врачей, которые могут временно поработать у них. Джон не говорит Мэри, что Шерлок специально попросил его остаться. Не нужно ей это знать. Она просто скажет, что Шерлок манипулирует им или ведёт себя, как ребёнок, как иногда она говорила в прошлом. Обычно она прекрасно относится к Шерлоку, но был случай, когда Джон и Мэри собирались идти в постель вместе, и не для того, чтобы спать в ней, а Шерлок написал Джону сообщение, и тот не просто ответил, а сорвался из дома – вот тогда Мэри вышла из себя. На следующий день Джон постарался загладить вину, подарив ей цветы и никем не прерываемый ужин, который он приготовил сам, а ещё он был особенно внимателен к ней в постели в ту ночь, и она простила его. Ни Мэри, ни Шерлок никогда не заставляли Джона выбирать из них двоих, но всё же этот конфликт иногда всплывает на поверхность. Не говоря уже о том, что происходит в голове у Джона, когда он теряет бдительность и слишком надолго оставляет свои мысли без присмотра.

Но в этот раз просьба Шерлока касается только их двоих. Шерлок ничего не рассказывал Джону, но, видя то, как он не хочет говорить о человеке, напавшем на него, Джон думает, что Шерлок напуган. Возможно, он боится за свою безопасность, пока находится здесь, в больнице, и слишком слаб, чтобы защитить себя. На самом деле, Джон в этом твёрдо уверен. И ему всё больше и больше не терпится узнать, кто стрелял в Шерлока, и почему, _почему_ Шерлок не хочет рассказывать об этом. В него и раньше стреляли много раз. Но вряд ли это какая-нибудь застарелая травма. Правда, иногда, когда Шерлок думает, что на него не смотрят, Джон замечает, каким становится его лицо... и он волнуется. Как он сможет защитить Шерлока, если даже не знает, кто в него стрелял? Может, это сделал кто-то из врачей? (Что делать врачам в офисе Магнуссена?) Если бы это был Магнуссен, Шерлок бы точно сказал ему. Если на то пошло, сам Магнуссен должен был сказать, кто это был. Действительно, почему он не рассказал, кто стрелял в Шерлока? Вопросы гудят в голове у Джона, словно мухи, застрявшие между оконными рамами, и это его беспокоит.

На пятый день Лестрейд пишет, что у него наконец-то нашлось время, чтобы прийти к ним. Он приходит во второй половине дня, и Джон спускается вниз, чтобы встретить его у дверей, потому что тот не знает планировки здания. Джон же теперь практически живёт в больнице, поэтому ему знаком каждый её дюйм. Чтобы отвлечь Шерлока и скоротать время, Джон купил книгу и начал ему её читать. Он выбрал «Сильмариллион» - книгу, которую пытался, но так и не смог прочитать в университете. Джон решил, что она достаточно сложная для того, чтобы завладеть вниманием Шерлока. Он читал Шерлоку отдельные части, выбирая более длинные и детальные истории. Сейчас Шерлок спит, и Джон оставил ему записку, что пошёл перекусить, а потом собирается встретить Лестрейда и привести его к нему.

Джон останавливается в дверях палаты Шерлока. Тот исчез. Его одежда и книга на месте, но пальто и ботинок нет. Джон замечает открытое окно и занавески, развевающиеся от лёгкого ветра. Он вспоминает, с каким трудом Шерлоку давалось просто повернуться в постели и говорит:

\- О боже.

Они организуют поиски. Каждый называет разные места, где может прятаться Шерлок. Некоторые из них абсолютно безумные (миссис Хадсон) или маловероятные (Молли). В конце концов, Джон сдаётся, рассчитывая только на счастливое озарение, которое объяснит ему внезапное бегство Шерлока. Лестрейд уверен, что Шерлок решил сам поймать убийцу – это вполне вероятно, но почему тогда он ушёл без Джона, ничего не объяснив? Создаётся впечатление, что Джон каким-то образом связан с этим стрелком. Шерлок и раньше никогда не стремился раскрывать свои карты, но сейчас Джон совершенно сбит с толку и расстроен его поступком. Он расхаживает по комнате мимо камина.

\- Или защитить его, - говорит он в ответ на теорию Лестрейда о том, что Шерлок хочет выследить стрелка.

\- Защитить стрелка? Зачем? – спрашивает Грег, будто Джон сказал какую-то бессмыслицу.

Так и есть, и Джону это известно. Он отворачивается от окна.

\- Или защитить кого-то другого. Но зачем? Зачем это нужно Шерлоку? Зачем ему кого-то защищать?

Джон машинально подходит к своему креслу и садится в него. И только тогда он замечает, как это странно: его кресло. Шерлок убрал его, вероятно, в порыве раздражения, когда Джон надолго уехал во время своего медового месяца. Почему тогда он сейчас вернул его? Грег всё ещё говорит ему что-то, но Джон не слушает. Кого защищает Шерлок? Кого он когда-либо защищал? Джон знает ответ на этот вопрос, но он не имеет никакого смысла. Стреляли ведь в Шерлока, почему защита нужна ему? Неужели он всё-таки как-то связан со стрелком?

Джон откашливается и, обернувшись через плечо, зовёт:

\- Миссис Хадсон, почему Шерлок решил, что я перееду обратно?

Миссис Хадсон смотрит в направлении его взгляда:

\- Ах да, он ведь снова вернул твоё кресло, правда?

Джон задумчиво хмыкает себе под нос.

\- Это замечательно, - добавляет миссис Хадсон. – Так гораздо лучше.

Джон чувствует в воздухе какой-то запах, что-то очень знакомое. Он осматривается вокруг и замечает его источник. Флакон «Claire de la Lune». Духи Мэри. Но этот флакон не принадлежит Мэри. Он полный. Совсем новый. Внутри у Джона всё холодеет, его пробирает до костей, он застывает от ужаса. (Нет.) Мэри не может быть с этим связана. Это невозможно. Только не Мэри. Но почему тогда здесь эти духи? Кто, кроме Шерлока, мог их здесь оставить? Вместо того чтобы взять духи Мэри из их квартиры, ключи от которой у него есть, он покупает новый флакон и намеренно ставит его рядом с креслом Джона. Это и есть ответ на его вопросы? Эта невероятно прозрачная подсказка? Что Джон должен об этом думать?

Джон смутно понимает, что его телефон звонит, и миссис Хадсон жалуется, что он не отвечает на звонок. Это Шерлок. Почему-то Джон уже догадался об этом, как только услышал звонок.

Его руки кажутся тяжёлыми, как свинец, когда он, наконец-то, берёт телефон и с трудом сгибает пальцы, чтобы нажать на нужную кнопку.

 

* * *

\- Где ты? – спрашивает Джон – ему всё ещё тяжело говорить из-за плохого предчувствия.

\- Джон... – напряжённо произносит Шерлок. – Ты всё ещё хочешь знать, кто в меня стрелял?

\- А как ты думаешь? – хрипло говорит Джон. – Конечно же, хочу.

Он снова бросает взгляд на флакон духов. Он не может задать этот вопрос. Не может. ( _Связана ли со всем этим Мэри. Какого чёрта тут творится. Почему ты ничего мне не рассказываешь.)_

\- Прости, - говорит Шерлок, в трубке слышится шум помех. Звук на заднем плане похож на гудение поезда. (Значит, он в метро?) – Это всё... очень непросто. Но рано или поздно ты сам бы всё узнал. Так будет безопасней. Можешь приехать и встретиться со мной? Ты в точности должен делать то, что я скажу.

Джон закрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. (Он не будет спрашивать. Не может спросить.) Он судорожно сглатывает.

\- Говори адрес.

 

* * *

Джон сидит в тёмной комнате и ждёт, под его курткой спрятан бронежилет. Шерлок скрупулёзно организовал нужное освещение и вставил наушники в уши Джона; он двигается с большим трудом, явно чувствуя сильную боль, постоянно таская за собой капельницу с морфином. Шерлок приподнимает воротник куртки Джона и аккуратно укладывает его волосы так, чтобы они казались длиннее обычного. Наконец, он отключает капельницу, с привычной лёгкостью вынимает иглу из вены и устраивает её рядом с Джоном в темноте. Всё это время он избегает взгляда Джона, что ещё больше усугубляет тот холод, поселившийся у него внутри, но вот, наконец, Шерлок произносит:

\- Думаю, ты готов.

\- Для чего нужны наушники? – спрашивает Джон, не узнавая собственный голос.

Шерлок бросает на него быстрый обеспокоенный взгляд и говорит:

\- Я собираюсь позвонить стрелку и привести его сюда. Наушники нужны для того, чтобы ты мог слушать наш разговор.

Он хватается за плечо Джона, чтобы удержать равновесие, выпрямляется, смотрит ему за спину, а потом быстро говорит, не глядя ему в глаза:

\- Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты знал...

\- Что? – спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок о чём-то задумывается, явно споря с самим собой. Наконец, он говорит:

\- Что бы ни случилось сегодня ночью, с нами всё будет хорошо. Как бы там оно ни было. Мы всё сможем пережить.

Он снова смотрит на Джона тем взглядом, каким смотрел на него в больнице – полным сострадания и той самой едва заметной открытости, почти боли. Он словно хочет сказать Джону что-то ещё, но не может себе это позволить. Шерлок с трудом сглатывает, его кадык заметно дёргается на длинной, очень бледной шее.

\- Я буду рядом, - обещает он и уходит.

Джону хочется пойти вслед за ним и спросить, какого чёрта тут происходит, но он не может пошевелиться. Шерлок обещал ему ответы, и он собирается по-своему исполнить своё обещание. Как и всегда. Джон закрывает глаза, ожидая телефонного звонка, и всё, что он видит перед собой – это флакон «Claire de la Lune».

Несколько минут спустя звонит телефон. На втором гудке слышится щелчок и голос:

\- Где ты?

(О господи. Это Мэри.) Глаза Джона по-прежнему закрыты, и что-то в его сердце навсегда умирает.

\- Не видишь меня? - отвечает теперь голос Шерлока.

\- Что я должна искать?

(Не может быть. Она не могла выстрелить в Шерлока. Но, даже думая об этом, Джон знает, что это правда. Почему ещё Шерлок так не хотел ничего рассказывать ему? Джон не знает массы вещей, но в этом он сейчас абсолютно уверен. Мэри стреляла в Шерлока. Джон не может говорить. Не может двигаться. Всё, во что он верил раньше – ложь. Теперь ему только и остаётся, что слушать, пока мир вокруг него рушится.)

\- Ложь. Ложь улицы Леинстер Гарденс, спрятанную у всех на виду. Едва ли кто-то замечает её. Люди живут здесь годами, не видя её, но если ты та, кем я тебя считаю, то ты поймёшь меньше, чем за минуту.

Наступает тишина, потому что Мэри ничего не отвечает, и Шерлок подсказывает ей:

\- Дома, Мэри. Посмотри на дома.

\- Как ты понял, что я сюда приду? – спрашивает она.

\- Я знал, что ты поговоришь с теми, на кого другие не обратят внимания.

Она издаёт короткий смешок:

\- Я думала, что проявила смекалку.

\- Ты действительно очень умна, Мэри. На это я и рассчитывал, - говорит Шерлок. – Я подбросил тебе информацию.

Следует ещё одна короткая пауза, а потом Мэри говорит:

\- Ооо.

Она кажется впечатлённой.

\- Тридцать секунд, - говорит Шерлок.

(Он, как обычно, прав. Теперь Джон знает. Теперь он видит. Почему он не замечал этого раньше?)

\- На что мне смотреть? – спрашивает Мэри.

\- Ни дверных ручек, ни почтовых ящиков... – подсказывает Шерлок. – Окна закрашены. Дома двадцать три и двадцать четыре по Леинстер Гарденс. Пустые дома.

Джону слышно напряжение в голосе Шерлока, оно едва заметно, но всё же есть. Действие морфина уже заканчивается; доза была слишком низкой, потому что Шерлок хотел ясно мыслить.

\- Их снесли много лет назад, чтобы провести здесь линию метро, сделать отдушину для старых паровозов. Остались лишь передние секции. Только фасады.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, и Джон понимает, что ему больно.

\- Тебе никого это не напоминает, Мэри? Только фасад?

Потом следует пауза, и Джон слышит, как резко выдыхает Мэри, но не понимает почему.

\- Прости, - продолжает Шерлок. – Никогда не мог устоять перед драматическими эффектами. Входи. Тут немного тесновато.

\- Владелец дома ты? – спрашивает Мэри.

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкает.

\- Я выиграл его в карты у каннибала из Кларенс-Хаус. Чуть не лишился почек, но, к счастью, мне выпал...

Он замолкает, снова прерывисто выдохнув.

\- Стрейт-флеш, - заканчивает он.

Дверь открывается, и Мэри входит в дом. Это действительно она. Не галлюцинация, не страшный сон. Это происходит на самом деле. Она здесь. Джону знаком каждый дюйм её силуэта, её лица, её тела. Он думал, что знает её сердце и разум тоже. Но он ошибся, ошибся, ошибся. Он ничего не знает. Ни черта он не знает.

\- Эта женщина очень азартна, - замечает Шерлок, но при этом неясно, говорит ли он всё ещё о каннибале из Кларенс-Хаус или о Мэри. Жене Джона, его Мэри. Джон не может произнести ни слова.

Мэри пристально смотрит вглубь узкого коридора в его сторону.

\- Что тебе нужно, Шерлок? - её голос звучит подозрительно, холодно, неуверенно: всё это так непохоже на неё.

\- Мэри Морстен умерла при рождении в октябре 1972, - продолжает говорить Шерлок по телефону, и Мэри, озадаченная, почему она слышит голос только в наушниках, но не вживую, поворачивается к Джону, сидящему в конце коридора.

– Её могила находится на кладбище в Чизике, где пять лет назад ты похитила её имя, дату рождения, а, значит, и её личность, – продолжает Шерлок.

Мэри начинает медленно идти к Джону.

– Вот почему у тебя нет друзей с более ранних времён. Это старый приём, известный людям, которые могут с первого взгляда определить код, у которых отлично развита память.

Мэри всё ещё пытается рассмотреть Джона, сидящего в темноте.

\- Не быстро же ты это понял, - говорит она с презрением, совершенна непохожая на обычную себя. На человека, которого Джон, как ему казалось, знал. (Всё это время он был неправ.)

\- Насколько ты хороший стрелок? – спрашивает Шерлок по телефону; вопрос кажется почти обыденным, если не считать напряжения в его голосе.

Мэри достаёт пистолет из кармана пальто и снимает предохранитель, опуская оружие к ноге.

\- Ты очень хочешь это выяснить?

Она ведёт себя очень хладнокровно, без каких-либо эмоций и совершенно точно готова выстрелить. Джон чувствует тошноту и опасается, что выдаст себя, если сейчас его живописно вырвет прямо на ботинки.

\- Если я погибну здесь, - говорит Шерлок по телефону, - моё тело найдут в здании, на фасаде которого твоё лицо. (Так вот почему она так удивлённо выдохнула.) – Даже Скотленд-ярд что-нибудь да поймёт.

Мэри согласно кивает.

\- Я хочу знать, насколько ты хороша, - говорит Шерлок. – Ну же. Покажи мне. Жена доктора, должно быть, уже заскучала.

Он специально подначивает её, и Мэри поддаётся. Она опускает руку в свою сумку и достаёт оттуда какую-то монету. Смотрит вверх, оценивая расстояние до потолка, а потом щелчком отправляет монету высоко в воздух и стреляет в неё. Она опускает голову, чтобы проследить за падением монеты, а потом поворачивает своё заострённое лицо в сторону Джона. Она не выглядит самодовольной, не упивается своей победой, но смотрит холодно, надменно и с лёгким вызовом. Словно хочет сказать: _До сих пор под впечатлением?_ Джон видит это чужое выражение на горячо любимом лице, и к его горлу подступает что-то похожее на ненависть. (Он не знает этого человека. Это не его жена.)

Шерлок медленно подходит к Мэри со спины.

\- Можно мне посмотреть? – мрачно спрашивает он.

Мэри щурится, чтобы рассмотреть Джона, а потом издаёт сухой смешок и поворачивается к Шерлоку.

\- Это кукла, - говорит она, и это почему-то становится последней соломинкой для Джона.

Она не знает, что это он, но с таким же успехом она может назвать его куклой прямо в лицо: безмозглой, безвольной _вещью_ , лишённой всякого разума, абсолютно слепой, безнадёжно тупой и невероятно, невероятно наивной. Джону хочется задушить её.

Мэри вынимает наушник из уха.

\- Довольно примитивный фокус.

(Вот как она это видит? Всё это? Фокус?)

Мэри непринуждённо делает несколько шагов, наступает на монету и пинает её в сторону Шерлока.

Шерлок тоже наступает на неё, чтобы остановить, настороженно смотрит на Мэри перед тем, как наклониться, и с трудом поднимает монету.

\- Так и всё же, - говорит он голосом, наполненным болью, - ты не убила меня с расстояния около шести футов.

Шерлок подносит монету к свету, изучая отверстие. Джону видно, что у него на лице выступает пот.

 - Отправила меня в больницу, но не убила. Это был не промах, - он втягивает носом воздух, почти усмехаясь. – Это была хирургия.

Мэри смотрит на него долгое время, а потом опускает взгляд и отворачивается.

\- Я беру дело, - неожиданно говорит Шерлок.

Мэри снова бросает на него взгляд.

\- Какое дело? – бесстрастно спрашивает она.

\- Твоё, - говорит Шерлок. Внезапно его лицо искажается от гнева. – Почему ты сразу не пришла ко мне?

\- Потому что Джону нельзя было знать, что я лгала ему. Его бы это сломало, и я бы потеряла его навсегда. Шерлок, я _никогда_ этого не допущу.

Мэри говорит ровным голосом, но, наконец-то, она кажется вполне искренней. (Как будто это теперь что-то значит, с горечью думает Джон.)

Шерлок бросает в её сторону быстрый взгляд, словно хочет упрекнуть её. Словно хочет сказать, что он ничего не стал бы скрывать от Джона, и она должна уже это знать. (По крайней мере, Джону так кажется, но он больше ни на йоту не доверяет своим чувствам.) Шерлок отворачивается от Мэри.

\- Пожалуйста, - с настойчивостью в голосе говорит Мэри. – Пойми, я готова пойти на что угодно, чтобы не допустить это.

Шерлок идёт к противоположному концу коридора.

\- Прости, - холодно говорит он. – Фокус не так уж примитивен.

Он с трудом выпрямляется, щёлкает выключателем на электрическом щите и поверх головы Мэри смотрит на Джона, которого теперь совершенно ясно видно.

У Мэри занимает несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит и обернуться. Её лицо тут же наполняется ужасом и горем. Кажется, она вот-вот расплачется, но Джон не чувствует к ней никакой жалости; его внутренности словно наполняются битым стеклом и той самой холодной тяжестью, давно поселившейся в нём. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, приглаживает волосы трясущимися пальцами и расправляет воротник; сейчас он не может думать ни о чём, кроме того, что его предали.

\- А теперь говорите, - произносит Шерлок из-за спины Мэри. – Выясняйте всё. И быстро. Бейкер-стрит. Сейчас же.

Он поворачивается и уходит. Джон понимает, что он не может остаться здесь один с Мэри даже на несколько секунд. Он поправляет куртку и идёт вслед за Шерлоком мимо Мэри, не в силах посмотреть на неё.

 

* * *

Всё, что Шерлок говорит на Бейкер-стрит, не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла, и Джон совершенно не понимает, почему он должен верить во всю эту чушь о том, что выстрел Мэри каким-то образом был актом милосердия, а не убийством, почему он должен просто смириться с тем, что она, по-видимому, наёмный убийца – убийца, к чертям собачьим! – чьё прошлое аккуратно записано на флешку. Тем временем Шерлок теряет сознание из-за внутреннего кровотечения, и потому что Джон забыл капельницу с морфином на Леинстер Гарденс, медики из скорой помощи снова прижимают кислородную маску к его лицу, и всё это напоминает какой-то кровавый кошмар. Джону кажется, что он не может дышать, не может ничего сделать, не может ничего исправить. Ему кажется, что все, кто был ему дорог, предали его, но хуже всего, что Шерлок, не кто-нибудь, а _Шерлок_ , который едва не погиб из-за Мэри – или как бы там её ни звали, потому что она совершенно точно не Мэри Морстен, не женщина, на которой он женился – хочет, чтобы Джон согласился с ним. Каким бы ни был Шерлок, а про него можно многое рассказать, он всегда оставался рассудительным. Логично мыслящим. Его слова всегда рациональны. Но сейчас в том, что он сказал, нет ни капли рационального. Джон в оцепенении смотрит, как парамедики уносят носилки вниз по лестнице к машине скорой помощи.

Джон знает, что ему нужно идти за ними: он не может сейчас остаться наедине с Мэри.  Ни за что. Джон бросает в её сторону угрожающий взгляд:

\- Держись подальше от больницы, - резко говорит он. – Оставь нас в покое.

Джон опускает флешку в карман и следует за парамедиками, спотыкаясь на ступеньках и стараясь не упасть.

Кошмар продолжается. В этот раз никто не спрашивает Джона, кто он такой: все знают, что он с Шерлоком. Ему разрешают остаться в уже знакомой комнате для наблюдений, пока врачи проводят дефибрилляцию сердца Шерлока. Джону хочется ударить его за то, что он сделал с собой такое, несмотря на то, что ему прекрасно известна причина. Он не может думать, не может сейчас требовать от своего мозга как-то проанализировать эту ситуацию. Поэтому Джон делает только то, на что он сейчас способен: смотрит на Шерлока и молится всем богам, какие только могут его услышать, чтобы его друг остался в живых. Снова.

 

* * *

Второе пребывание в больнице оказывается ещё хуже первого. Шерлок всё время спит под влиянием высокой дозы морфина. Из-за его трюка с побегом швы разошлись, а печень и пробитые лёгкие снова начали кровоточить. Вдобавок, когда он отсоединил от себя приборы, крови у него было всё ещё очень мало, и давление опасно понизилось. У Джона такая же группа крови, как у Шерлока, поэтому за сорок восемь часов он дважды становится донором и тоже постоянно спит в соседней кровати. Он сам близок к шоковому состоянию, и, наверно, это к лучшему, что они с Шерлоком редко приходят в сознание одновременно. Теперь обслуживающий персонал приносит еду и Джону, и она ужасна. Иногда он ест её, иногда нет. Время от времени Джон идёт покупать себе кофе, только для того, чтобы хоть изредка выбираться из комнаты. Шерлока положили не в ту же палату, где он был первый раз, однако предпринятые как-то раз поиски подтвердили, что у персонала всё ещё хранится одежда Шерлока и «Сильмариллион», купленный ему Джоном.

На четвёртый день, когда Джон возвращается после очередных скитаний по больнице, он видит, что Шерлок проснулся и неуклюже ест какой-то бульон. Джон останавливается в дверях уже ставшей «их» комнаты.

Шерлок на него не смотрит.

\- Мне сказали, что либо это, либо капельница, - объясняет он.

Джон хмыкает в ответ и садится на стул. Он думает, что скоро его зад примет форму этого стула. Джон берёт газету, оставленную им на столике рядом с кроватью Шерлока, открывает её и переворачивает на последний раздел, который ещё не успел прочитать.

Шерлок продолжает старательно поглощать суп.

\- Какие помои, - говорит он спустя некоторое время, прекращая есть. – Ты готовишь суп гораздо лучше.

\- Он был консервированным, - отвечает Джон, не смотря на него.

\- Всегда?

\- Каждый раз.

\- А.

Повисает не самое уютное молчание. Шерлок беспокойно ёрзает.

\- Ты сердишься на меня? – спрашивает он, когда проходят десять минут.

Джон не отрывает глаз от газеты:

\- Я злюсь на всех и на всё, - коротко говорит он. – И мы сейчас не будем об этом разговаривать.

\- Понятно, - отвечает Шерлок себе под нос.

Джон закрывает газету, кладёт её обратно на стол и поднимается на ноги.

\- Пойду прогуляюсь, - говорит он.

Он не рассказывает Шерлоку, что каждый раз, на какое бы время ни покидал палату, он всегда оповещает об этом охрану. Так было и тогда, когда он для разнообразия отправился в «Коста Кофи» через дорогу от больницы. Наверно, это жестоко. Боится ли всё ещё Шерлок, что Мэри придёт за ним? Джон не знает, боится ли он сам этого. Кажется, она хочет, чтобы он простил её, хотя они не разговаривали с той самой ночи ужасных разоблачений.

\- Куда ты собираешься? – спрашивает Шерлок непривычно тихим голосом, когда Джон подходит к двери.

Джон останавливается, но не оглядывается назад.

\- Просто в кафе. Хочу немного проветриться.

\- Я скучаю по кофе, - мечтательно произносит Шерлок.

\- Ты знаешь, что тебе сейчас нельзя кофеин, - говорит Джон, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Ну, конечно же, знаю. Но я всё равно скучаю по нему.

Думая, что разговор закончен, Джон делает несколько шагов, но снова останавливается, услышав, как Шерлок зовёт его по имени.

\- Да? – говорит он, оборачиваясь через плечо.

Шерлок сидит на кровати и прижимает руку к повязке на голой груди, словно хочет сдержать ей боль. Их взгляды встречаются, Шерлок кажется обеспокоенным и удивительно юным.

\- Ты сможешь почитать мне немного эту книгу, когда придёшь назад? – предлагает он.

Его вопрос выходит очень нерешительным, словно он боится, что Джон оторвёт ему за это голову.

Джон чувствует, как его плечи понемногу расслабляются.

\- Да, я могу, - говорит он и снова отводит взгляд. – Хочешь что-нибудь получше этого супа? Булочку или ещё что?

Кажется, ему удаётся соблазнить Шерлока, а это значит, что он действительно голоден. Если аппетит вернулся – это очень хороший знак. Шерлок слегка пожимает плечами:

\- Я не против, - говорит он.

Джон пожимает плечами в ответ:

\- Тогда посмотрю, может, и найду что-нибудь съедобное, - отвечает он.

Шерлок сдержанно улыбается ему:

\- Ты знаешь, что мне нравится, - говорит он.

Джон отворачивается:

\- Я больше ничего ни о ком не знаю, - сухо говорит он и уходит до того, как Шерлок успевает ответить.

 

* * *

Два дня спустя Шерлоку официально разрешают снова покидать постель на короткое время. Джон, наконец, отлучается к себе домой, так как он уже успел использовать всю ту одежду, которую Мэри приносила во время двух своих визитов в больницу. Когда он возвращается, обнаруживается, что палата пуста. Джон ждёт, и через двадцать минут приходит Шерлок.

\- Где ты был? – резко спрашивает Джон.

\- В кафе, - туманно отвечает Шерлок.

Он катит за собой морфиновую капельницу, но не выглядит одурманенным: его глаза ясные, и сознание ничем не затуманено. (Хорошо.) С помощью Джона Шерлок возвращается в постель, и его руки задерживаются на запястьях Джона чуть дольше положенного. Устроившись в кровати, Шерлок спрашивает:

\- Почитаешь мне?

\- Могу, если хочешь, - отвечает Джон.

Книга становится их нейтральной территорией. Больше они ни о чём не разговаривают, разве только обмениваются несколькими словами или обсуждают здоровье Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит на него из-под ресниц, прикрываясь газетой или стаканами воды, но не задаёт невысказанных вопросов. Джон чувствует его беспокойство, но он не может ничего с этим сделать и совсем не хочет сейчас об этом думать. Книга даёт им тему для разговора. Джон берёт её в руки, скрещивает ноги в коленях и находит страницу, на которой они остановились. Он начинает читать, и погружение в старомодные слова и мифологию мира Толкина успокаивает их, помогая забыть о болезненной реальности. Джон читает около часа, пока у него не начинает уставать голос. Шерлок выглядит заинтересованным, но сонным, и, наконец, признаёт, что хочет вздремнуть, когда Джон спрашивает его об этом. Джон отмечает страницу и кладёт книгу на стол.

\- Тогда поспи, - говорит он Шерлоку.

Джон смотрит на соседнюю кровать и решает, что тоже может прилечь. Всё равно он больше ничего не хочет делать; он избегает своего телефона и электронной почты с того самого дня, как всё это произошло. Джону неизвестно, знают ли что-нибудь другие о том, что случилось, но ему сейчас совсем не хочется слушать идиотские вопросы, на которые к тому же у него нет ответов.

 

* * *

На следующий день Шерлок снова спрашивает, можно ли ему вернуться домой. Лечащий врач рассказывает ему, как сильно его побег помешал процессу выздоровления, и Шерлок терпит эту лекцию, уставясь в одну точку на полу. Наконец, Джон решает вмешаться:

\- Он не будет один. Я за ним присмотрю.

Кажется, это слегка удивляет Шерлока, и он заинтересованно смотрит на Джона.

\- Правда?

Джон сжимает губы и хмурит лоб:

\- А ты что думал? – сердито говорит он. – Что я был здесь с тобой всё это время, а потом брошу, когда тебя выпишут домой?

Шерлок долго пристально смотрит на него, а потом, кажется, уступает, его плечи опускаются, будто из них уходит какое-то напряжение. Он переводит взгляд на своего врача, ожидая ответа.

Врач медлит, а потом смотрит на Джона.

\- Вы действительно сможете быть рядом всё время и наблюдать за его состоянием? – спрашивает он с неприкрытым сомнением. – У вас ведь есть работа, на которую нужно ходить, вот что я имею в виду...

\- Это не имеет значения, - коротко отвечает Джон. – Я могу.

\- Впереди ещё много трудностей, - напоминает врач Джону. – Я знаю о вашей квалификации, доктор Уотсон, но всё-таки не советую это делать. Пациент всё ещё сильно зависит от морфина, и у него ещё не сняли швы. Неловкое движение может привести к тому, что внутренние раны откроются, и тогда вам опять придётся приехать сюда, мистер Холмс.

\- Я не буду много двигаться, - с нажимом говорит Шерлок. – И я считал, что швы теперь рассасываются сами.

Врач снова переводит взгляд на Джона:

\- Эти не рассосутся, - говорит он. – Так как процесс заживления был резко прерван, когда вы порвали первые полидиаксононовые швы, во второй раз нам пришлось наложить старые капроновые. Но, вообще-то, через пару дней их уже можно будет снимать.

\- Я могу это сделать, - твёрдо говорит Джон. – Правда. Он часто попадает в переделки. Мне приходилось зашивать его, и я точно смогу справиться и с этим. Мы возьмём с собой морфин. И я буду следить за тем, как он его принимает.

Врач изучает карточку Шерлока, кажется, готовясь сдаться.

\- Я, конечно, категорически против этого, но если вы оба так решительно настроены...

\- Спасибо, - перебивает его Шерлок, почти перешагнув границы вежливости. Он осторожно поднимается на ноги. – Джон. Можешь принести мою одежду?

\- Конечно.

Если честно, Джону самому не терпится убраться отсюда и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, хоть он и согласен, что Шерлоку всё же пока ещё рано выписываться. Но ведь рядом с ним будет он.

Шерлок, кажется, твёрдо решил одеться, невзирая на присутствие врача. Тот понимает намёк и уходит, как только Джон кладёт стопку одежды на кровать. Шерлок смотрит на него, открывает рот, но не решается сказать.

Джон всё понимает.

\- Нужна помощь? – прямо спрашивает он.

Шерлок закрывает рот и отводит взгляд.

\- Если тебе не сложно, - натянуто говорит он.

Джон вздыхает.

\- Знаешь, тебя действительно ещё очень рано выписывать.

Он берёт трусы и садится на корточки.

– Давай. Сначала одну ногу, потом другую.

Шерлок пытается удержать равновесие, используя для опоры, конечно же, голову Джона.

\- Тогда почему ты согласился поехать домой вместе со мной? - всё так же скованно спрашивает он.

\- Потому что я, так же как ты или почти так же, до смерти хочу убраться из этого места, - говорит Джон. – И тебе будет лучше дома.

Он продевает в отверстие вторую ногу Шерлока, специально стараясь не глядеть на какие-либо проблемные зоны, даже на само нижнее бельё. Достаточно ему знать, что оно чёрное и шелковистое на ощупь. Джон натягивает трусы чуть выше колен Шерлоку, встаёт и делает шаг назад.

\- Дальше справишься?

(Боже, как неловко. Он ведь надеялся, что скажет это совершенно беспристрастно.)

\- Да, спасибо, - говорит Шерлок, чей голос звучит не менее скованно, чем у Джона.

Джон отворачивается, пока Шерлок надевает трусы под своим халатом, и снова задумывается, как Шерлоку удалось самостоятельно одеться в день побега, и почему никто не заподозрил неладное, увидев элегантно одетого человека в костюме от «Спенсер Харт» и развевающемся пальто «Белстафф», катившем морфиновую капельницу по тротуару. Интересно, ехал ли он в такси вместе с этой штукой? В самом деле. Джон решает пока заняться разворачиванием брюк Шерлока, а потом помогает ему надеть и их. С рубашкой всё просто: Шерлоку требуется помощь только со второй рукой.

\- Швы действительно можно будет снять через день-другой? – спрашивает Шерлок, он слегка морщится, осторожно надевая пиджак.

\- Посмотрим, как пойдут дела.

Джон посоветовал бы Шерлоку забыть о пиджаке, но тот, насколько Джон знает, не был на улице уже несколько дней, и Джон не хочет, чтобы он простудился. Началась осень, и когда Джон вчера ехал в квартиру, было довольно прохладно. Дальше идёт «Белстафф», а потом Джон говорит Шерлоку сесть на стул для посетителей (его стул) и надевает на него носки и ботинки. Очень странно одевать взрослого мужчину, как ребёнка. Шерлок, несомненно, не ребёнок, а _одевание_ кого-то не должно вызывать возбуждения ни при каких обстоятельствах. Джон старается не обращать внимания на эти мысли. Сейчас, когда его сердце полно яда, а разум – ярости и чувства, что его предали, это последнее, о чём ему стоит думать, невзирая на эту постоянную путаницу в мозгах, связанную... связанную со всей этой ситуацией. Джон поднимается на ноги и помогает встать Шерлоку.

\- Пойдём, - грубовато говорит он. – Надо найти такси.

 

* * *

В квартире на Бейкер-стрит, добравшись до лестницы, Джон снова начинает сомневаться в правильности этого решения. Он нёс на себе почти весь вес Шерлока, перекинув его руку на свои плечи. Когда они доходят до лестничной площадки, Джон смотрит на Шерлока и видит, что лицо у того посерело, покрылось потом, а губы сжаты от боли. Джону нечего сказать, ведь он сам помог Шерлоку убедить доктора отпустить его из больницы. Он останавливается.

\- Нужна передышка?

\- Я в порядке, - с трудом говорит Шерлок.

\- Чушь собачья, - сердито смотрит на него Джон. – Ты абсолютно не в порядке. Ври кому-нибудь другому, а не мне, ты разве забыл, как я помогал надевать тебе трусы?

Губы Шерлока сжимаются ещё сильнее.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты больше не будешь швырять мне это в лицо, тем более, как я представляю, тебе придётся помогать мне это делать ещё несколько раз.

Джон чувствует укол совести, но ничего не говорит.

\- Слушай, - произносит он немного мягче, - может, мне просто отнести тебя наверх?

Шерлок медлит с ответом.

\- Я не буду потом напоминать тебе об этом и издеваться, - добавляет Джон. – Ну же. Ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот свалишься.

Шерлок кажется недовольным, но всё же кивает и отводит взгляд, сильнее сжав руку, обхватывающую плечи Джона. Когда Джон поднимает его, он, возможно, от смущения, так и не поворачивается к нему лицом. Джон преодолевает оставшиеся восемь ступенек до квартиры и вспоминает, как впервые поднимался по этой лестнице и пытался поспеть со своей тростью за энергично скачущим через ступени Шерлоком. Всё изменилось с тех пор, и к хорошему, и к плохому. В последнее время только к плохому, если не считать текущий момент. К удивлению Джона, ему без труда удаётся поднять Шерлока и нести, не обращая внимания на его оскорблённое достоинство. Шерлок тяжёлый, но это вполне терпимо. Дверь в квартиру, как обычно, не заперта, и Джон открывает её плечом.

\- Куда? – спрашивает он. – Диван? Спальня? Кресло?

\- Кресло, - говорит Шерлок, и Джон как можно осторожнее опускает его туда, а потом отходит назад и внимательно рассматривает.

\- Господи, - мрачно говорит он. – Ты выглядишь совершенно вымотанным. Я схожу за морфином.

Шерлок не спорит с ним и закрывает глаза. Когда Джон возвращается с морфином, купленным по дороге домой в аптеке, расположенной в вестибюле больницы, Шерлок по команде открывает рот и послушно глотает таблетки, которые даёт ему Джон. Он отрицательно качает головой в ответ на предложенный Джоном стакан воды, поэтому Джон выпивает воду сам и садится напротив Шерлока.

\- Как ты? – спрашивает он.

\- Нормально, - отвечает Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

\- Выглядишь ты ужасно, - категорично заявляет Джон.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает.

\- Знаешь, ты ведь здесь заснёшь.

\- Наверно.

\- Нужно было отнести тебя на диван. Тут не место для сна.

\- Просто... дай мне посидеть здесь ещё несколько минут, - просит Шерлок, вероятно, не торопясь снова двигаться после того, что он испытал по дороге домой.

\- Хорошо, - уступает Джон. – Хочешь чаю? Думаю, здесь ещё осталась та пачка бескофеиновой смеси, которую нам подарили.

Шерлок пожимает правым плечом:

\- Конечно, - невнятно произносит он, вероятно, из-за усталости (морфин ещё не успел подействовать). Скорее всего он заснёт к тому времени, когда Джон приготовит чай.

Тем не менее, у Джона появляется хоть какое-то занятие. Он заваривает Шерлоку ромашковый чай, а себе «Английский завтрак» и несёт обе чашки в гостиную. Шерлок ещё достаточно бодр для того, чтобы пить чай. Джон опять садится и тут вспоминает о вопросе, над которым думал несколько дней назад.

\- Шерлок?

\- Ммм? – получает он в ответ.

\- Как ты вернул моё кресло обратно?

Шерлок почему-то улыбается, услышав этот вопрос.

\- Билл Уиггинс, - говорит он.

Тогда это всё объясняет.

\- А где оно стояло?

\- В твоей комнате.

\- Почему?

\- Тогда это казалось очень символичным и уместным.

Интересно. Джон погружается в молчание. Спустя некоторое время Шерлок засыпает, оставив на столе рядом с собой почти не тронутую чашку с чаем. Он снова просыпается, когда Джон как можно осторожнее поднимает его и едва не волочит в кровать.

\- Если буду тебе нужен, то я рядом, - говорит он Шерлоку, имея в виду гостиную.

Джон уже подходит к двери, когда слышит сонный, одурманенный ответ:

\- Ты всегда нужен мне, Джон.

Эти слова сразу же облегчают тот вес, который вот уже несколько дней сдавливал грудь Джона, но после этого он идёт назад в гостиную, включает главный ноутбук Шерлока и открывает свой блог. Лицо Мэри рядом с ним на свадебных фотографиях действует на него, как удар под дых, и вся тяжесть снова возвращается, словно чёрное облако, сквозь которое невозможно дышать.

 

* * *

 

\- Просто сиди спокойно, - говорит Джон.

Обнажённый по пояс Шерлок сидит на крышке унитаза, его челюсти сжимаются, когда Джон снимает повязку.

\- Ты уверен, что их ещё не слишком рано снимать?

\- Уверен, - говорит Джон. – Кожа почти зажила. Тебе нужно беспокоиться о том, что под ней. Вот что у тебя болит, и местная анестезия тут не поможет.

\- Знаю, - сквозь зубы говорит Шерлок. – Всё из-за того, что ты нажимаешь мне на грудь.

Джон сидит на одном из кухонных стульев, принесённом им в ванную: она была единственной комнатой с подходящим для процедуры ярким и прямым светом.

\- Прости, - искренне говорит он. – Я могу работать либо мягко, либо быстро. Что выбираешь?

Шерлок громко сглатывает:

\- Мягко, - просит он.

Значит, ему по-настоящему больно. Полчаса назад Джон дал ему двойную дозу морфина, чтобы подготовить к процедуре, но, кажется, морфину в форме таблеток требуется больше времени на усвоение.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. – Начинаем.

Он просовывает кончик ножа для снятия швов под первый узел и обрезает его, стараясь не задеть недавно зажившую кожу, которая уже начала нарастать. Его руки абсолютно твёрдые, но всё же ему нужно обо что-то опереться, поэтому он кладёт левую руку на обнажённое плечо Шерлока. Ещё один шов. На третьем Шерлок задерживает дыхание.

\- Было больно? – спрашивает Джон, посмотрев на него.

\- Мне всё время больно, - сквозь стиснутые зубы говорит Шерлок.

\- Да, - тихо произносит Джон, обрезая ещё два шва. – Мне знакомо это чувство. 

Следующие несколько швов Шерлок молчит, но затих он только на первый взгляд: что-то новое явно завладело его вниманием. Он немного вздрагивает, когда упрямая нить цепляет кожу, но не жалуется. Джон продолжает резать, извиняясь, когда один раз случайно срезает несколько отросших кожных клеток. Шерлок сидит, не шелохнувшись, его лицо всего в трёх дюймах от лица Джона, когда тот наклоняется вперёд, сосредоточившись на груди Шерлока.

В желтоватом свете ванной комнаты повисает молчание. Джон отрезает последний шов.

\- Вот, - говорит он. – Готово. Теперь нужно только удалить остатки нити, но это может подождать. Или, если хочешь, я могу сделать это сейчас.

\- Тогда сделай, - отрывисто говорит Шерлок.

\- Хорошо.

Джон на несколько секунд задумывается, а потом достаёт пинцет, чтобы не пришлось щипать шов пальцами. Тот разошёлся, когда порвались удерживающие его нити во время необдуманного побега Шерлока на Леинстер Гарденс на прошлой неделе, и кожа на этом месте всё ещё чувствительная и тонкая. Здесь наверняка будет шрам. Джон скрупулёзно вытаскивает чёрные капроновые нити, одну за другой, пока ничего не остаётся. Шерлок будет носить этот шрам до конца своих дней: шрам, оставленный на нём женой Джона. Они оба будут ходить со шрамами, думает Джон, и мысли его становятся всё мрачнее. Только шрам Шерлока будет снаружи, а у Джона – внутри. Джон машинально достаёт марлю, антибактериальный крем и крепкую хирургическую ленту, которая потом неприятно прилипнет к коже и вырвет из груди Шерлока тонкие рыжеватые волоски, когда настанет время менять её. Но на мгновение Джон застывает на месте, уставясь на рану и думая о шрамах, и его мысли становятся слишком запутанными и тягостными, чтобы произносить их вслух.

\- Джон, - многозначительно говорит Шерлок низким хриплым голосом.

Он больше не затрагивал эту тему с той первой неудачной попытки, но сейчас в его голосе так много понимания и так много сочувствия, настоящего, искреннего сочувствия - Джон и не знал, что Шерлок на такое способен (да, он способен. Джон знает, что способен). Джон не имеет права отстранять Шерлока: это _их_ проблема, их общая проблема. В каком-то смысле Мэри выстрелила в них обоих. Смертельно ранила их обоих.

\- Не надо, - хрипло говорит Джон, и Шерлок замолкает.

Джон отрезает квадратный кусочек марли и наносит мазь вдоль шва. Шерлок резко вдыхает, но не двигается, даже когда Джон проворно накладывает марлю на рану, стараясь не надавливать на грудь. Закончив, Джон осматривает свою работу, а потом опускает вторую руку на плечо Шерлока, к изгибу его шеи, и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

\- С тобой всё будет хорошо, - говорит он, больше для себя, чем для Шерлока. – Боль будет сильной ещё некоторое время, но потом ты пойдёшь на поправку.

\- То же самое я могу сказать о тебе, - говорит Шерлок, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Джона открыть глаза. Шерлок смотрит прямо в них, и на таком расстоянии кажется, что он смотрит прямо в его душу. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом Шерлок слегка поворачивает своё лицо вправо и касается губами губ Джона.

Сила, с которой отвечает Джон, больше говорит об отчаянии, нежели о страсти, но, кажется, он сейчас не видит различия между этими понятиями, и ему всё равно. Это неправильно, время совершенно неподходящее, но это похоже на глоток воды после блуждания по пустыне, и в течение нескольких долгих и совершенно прекрасных минут Джон цепляется за Шерлока, словно умирающий. Руки Шерлока сжимают его локти, он, вероятно, не уверен, допускаются ли они куда-нибудь ближе, но вот его губы, а потом, несколько минут спустя, и язык, действуют так же смело, как губы Джона. Наконец, Джон заставляет себя разорвать поцелуй, зная, что его ответ был слишком опрометчивым, учитывая тот бардак, который сейчас творится в его жизни, и что ему, и правда, лучше его не усугублять.

\- П... прости, - с трудом говорит он, только сейчас осознав, что задыхается. – Шерлок... Я не могу...

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Шерлок, но всё равно тянется к лицу Джона, заставляя того опустить голову, и теперь целует его в лоб, дважды, трижды, его губы неторопливы и надолго задерживаются на лице Джона.

Это морфин, понимает Джон. Его сердце падает: не то чтобы он сомневается в искренности импульсивных поцелуев Шерлока, но понимает, что его рассудок сейчас затуманен. То, что он, должно быть, специально выбрал этот момент после стольких лет топтания на месте, совершенно неправильно. Джон мягко, но решительно высвобождает своё лицо из тонких рук Шерлока и встаёт.

Но он не успевает отодвинуться, потому что Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, прижимается лицом к животу Джона и мягко обхватывает руками его талию и бёдра.

\- Прости, - бормочет Шерлок ему в живот. – Пожалуйста, прости. Не уходи.

Джон просто не может не ответить, особенно сейчас, особенно Шерлоку. Он наклоняется, обхватывает ладонями голову Шерлока и зарывается лицом в его кудри.

\- Я не могу, - говорит он, и его горло сжимается от горя и противоречивых эмоций. – Ты не... это всё морфин. Я тут ни при чём.

Джон сам не вполне верит своим словам, и к тому же он сводит на нет весь их эффект, позволяя Шерлоку обнимать себя, а уж тем более обнимая его в ответ, но всё же он должен это сказать.

\- Не будь идиотом, - говорит Шерлок, обдавая тёплым дыханием Джона через тонкую хлопковую рубашку. – Как раз ты-то тут и при чём.

\- Но мы не можем, - с трудом произносит Джон. – Я...

\- Знаю, Джон, - шепчет Шерлок. – Знаюзнаюзнаю.

Слова срываются с его губ, сливаясь вместе, он прижимается лицом к животу Джона. По лицу Джона текут слёзы и падают на волосы Шерлока. Он заставляет себя разжать кулаки, сжимающие кудри Шерлока, и целует его в макушку. Джон делает глубокий вдох и пытается сказать что-нибудь обычное, снова овладеть собой:

\- Давай отведём тебя в твою комнату, - говорит он. – Пошли.

Джон осторожно поднимает Шерлока, обхватив за рёбра, и Шерлок тут же падает на него, подогнув ноги.

\- Прости, - приглушённо говорит он в шею Джона.

\- О господи, не нужно было мне давать тебе такую большую дозу, - стонет Джон, но забавность этой ситуации помогает ему немного собраться с мыслями. Ему удаётся вытащить Шерлока из ванной и довести до спальни неподалёку, однако Шерлок на короткое время обретает контроль над своим телом, прижимает Джона к стене и опускает голову, чтобы снова прильнуть к его губам, делая вид, будто бы это выше его сил. Джон на какое-то мгновение безвольно поддаётся, а потом отталкивает Шерлока, продолжая поддерживать его.

\- Прекрати, - приказывает он.

Боже, прямо сейчас Шерлок такой уступчивый, податливый и крайне заинтересованный, что какая-то часть Джона была бы счастлива отвести его в постель и позволить ему часами целовать себя, обретая утешение всевозможными способами, но ему не хочется использовать Шерлока подобным образом. А ещё Джон знает, что дело тут не только в утешении, и прямо сейчас им обоим не по силам разбираться с этим. Джон укладывает его в кровать и на секунду замирает, заметив, что у Шерлока, на котором надеты лишь свободные пижамные штаны, явный стояк, по крайней мере, частичный, и от этого зрелища Джон чувствует такой острый прилив желания у себя в яйцах, что на несколько секунд забывает, как дышать. От Шерлока стоило ожидать того, что даже под наркотическим кайфом он будет способен на эрекцию. Джон на мгновение закрывает глаза и напоминает себе самым суровым тоном, что он профессиональный медик, чёрт подери, и не должен забывать о правилах приличия. Он накрывает Шерлока одеялом и направляется к выходу.

\- Джон, - одновременно жалобно и сонно зовёт его Шерлок. – Не уходи.

\- Мне нужно уйти, - тут же отвечает Джон, - и прямо сейчас тебе тоже нужно, чтобы я ушёл. Увидимся утром, когда всё... прояснится.

На секунду кажется, что Шерлок собирается ему возразить, но потом он закрывает рот.

\- А что если ты понадобишься мне ночью?

\- Я буду в гостиной, как и вчера, - говорит Джон.

Ему нужно уйти из комнаты. В таком расшатанном состоянии он не может доверять ни себе, ни своим суждениям, и Шерлок тоже не способен сейчас принимать серьёзные решения.

\- Это слишком далеко, - говорит Шерлок, и если бы его голос звучал недовольно или капризно, Джон сразу бы понял, что он просто пытается манипулировать им, однако Шерлок произносит это мягко и искренне. – Мне кажется, что я не смогу громко крикнуть, и ты меня не услышишь.

Джон обдумывает его слова и понимает, что Шерлок, вероятно, прав.

\- Ладно, - коротко говорит он. – Тогда я буду сидеть здесь на стуле.

Шерлок некоторое время молчит, а потом произносит:

\- У меня большая кровать. Ничего не... – он замолкает, вероятно, сомневаясь в правдивости своего утверждения.

\- Совершенно точно, - холодно отвечает Джон. – Поэтому стул. Я вернусь через несколько минут.

Не дожидаясь ответа Шерлока, он идёт в ванную, закрывает дверь, до упора открывает кран, расстёгивает джинсы и дрочит, как никогда в жизни, быстро и жёстко. Всё так неправильно, потому что это последнее, что ему следует делать или даже о чём ему следует думать в данный момент, но это определённо лучше того, что он чуть не сделал. Всё занимает не больше двух минут, боже, должно быть, эрекция появилась у него ещё до поцелуя Шерлока, потому что всё происходит очень уж быстро. Джон, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, кончает, запачкав всю раковину, в его глазах мелькают искры. Он прибирается, всё ещё тяжело дыша, и даже не осмеливается посмотреть в глаза своему собственному отражению в зеркале. После этого Джон очень долго принимает душ, пытаясь успокоиться для того, чтобы вернуться в комнату Шерлока.

 

* * *

Джон дремлет на стуле, то просыпаясь, то снова засыпая. В конце концов, ближе к четырём часам утра, он сдаётся и забирается на дальнюю сторону кровати, стараясь быть как можно дальше от Шерлока. Ему совсем не нужны сейчас сложности, говорит себе Джон. Просто спать на стуле ужасно неудобно, а он _действительно_ хочет быть рядом, если вдруг понадобится Шерлоку.

И это случается. Около пяти часов Шерлок просыпается со стоном - и совсем не из-за того, о чём Джон беспокоился ранее. Его лицо бледное и липкое от пота, тяжело дыша, он хватается руками за грудь. Джон выбирается из постели, достаёт таблетки морфина из комода, выдавливает одну из них, а потом забирается обратно в кровать и приподнимает голову Шерлока, чтобы он смог проглотить пилюлю. Очень тяжело обходиться без регулярной капельницы, с беспокойством думает Джон. Возможно, им стоит купить ампулы, но Джону совсем не хочется, чтобы по квартире валялись шприцы. Мало ему постоянных волнений о Шерлоке и иглах, а тут ещё на них будут постоянно натыкаться Майкрофт, Лестрейд или миссис Хадсон. Шерлок дрожит, но приблизительно через полчаса морфин должен облегчить боль. Наверно, завтра ночью Джону следует завести будильник на четыре часа, чтобы Шерлок больше не просыпался после того, как кончится действие предыдущей дозы. Джон ложится на бок лицом к Шерлоку, который лежит на спине и пытается глубоко дышать по его инструкции, и ждёт, пока тот, наконец, снова не засыпает, а потом и сам погружается в сон.

Утром они не разговаривают об этом происшествии. Шерлок почти весь день избегает смотреть Джону в глаза, но зато начинает заметно чаще выражать свою привязанность физически. Не слишком навязчиво, чтобы он не сказал ему что-нибудь, но когда Джон готовит этим вечером, Шерлок стоит к нему гораздо ближе, на секунду сжимает его руку, когда берёт у него чашку чая, садится близко к нему на диване, когда они позднее смотрят новости. Джон старается не думать о том, что произошло вчера вечером. Шерлок кажется более молчаливым, чем обычно, и Джон не знает, смущён ли он из-за их поцелуя или нет. Он изо всех сил пытается не позволять себе вспоминать о случившемся, но, оказывается, это невозможно. Как же это получается, что его разбитое после невероятного предательства Мэри сердце всё ещё способно испытывать глубоко погребённую страсть к Шерлоку, которую ему всегда удавалось скрывать? Вот только это, конечно, совсем не обыденное физическое влечение. Вариант с сексом исключительно для взаимного комфорта и удовлетворения для них не годится, по крайней мере, не годится для Джона. Он отлично знает, что дело не в сексе. Шерлок будет обладать не только телом Джона, а его сердцем и душой. Теперь Джон точно знает, что Шерлок любит его, каким бы странным и ограниченным ни было это чувство, но он понятия не имеет, что Джон потребует от него в ответ, если они пойдут на это. Он должен будет отдать всё, всего себя. Что-то меньшее убьёт Джона, либо он сам убьёт Шерлока за то, что тот не выкладывается по полной. Всё то время, пока Джон смотрит, как ведущий новостей желает всем спокойной ночи, влечение к Шерлоку не покидает его, и он уделяет этому чувству гораздо больше внимания, чем новостям.

\- Спать? – спрашивает он Шерлока, выключив телевизор.

Шерлок хмыкает в знак согласия. Он уже успел принять таблетку морфина, чтобы заглушить боль. Джон встаёт и помогает ему подняться, стараясь не смотреть в глаза и избежать хоть каких-нибудь сложностей. Поднявшись, Шерлок может передвигаться без посторонней помощи, но с их низкого дивана сложно встать даже в лучшие времена. А уж сегодняшнее время точно нельзя назвать лучшим. Джон идёт в ванную и раздевается до трусов и футболки, так как все его пижамы остались у него в квартире, а у Джона сейчас нет никакого желания возвращаться за ними. Он чистит зубы, умывает лицо водой и освобождает комнату для Шерлока. Шерлоку удалось самостоятельно переодеться в новые пижамные штаны. Здесь ему гораздо легче это делать, чем в больнице: его кровать ближе к полу, и ему не нужно низко наклоняться. После того как Шерлок исчезает в ванной, Джон смотрит на кровать и задумывается. Он не сможет выдержать ещё одну ночь на стуле. Просто он должен вести себя по-взрослому. И всё будет нормально.

Несколько минут спустя возвращается Шерлок. Его дыхание немного сбивается, когда он видит, что Джон сидит у него в кровати, накрывшись одеялом и положив том «Сильмариллиона» себе на колени. Шерлок идёт к кровати и осторожно забирается в неё. Джон помогает ему удобно устроиться, а потом говорит:

\- Я могу почитать тебе, если хочешь.

Шерлок не сразу отвечает ему, а затем слегка натянуто произносит:

\- Так значит, мы пока не разговариваем?

Джон открывает рот, готовый сказать: «Мы разговариваем, а как это, по-твоему, называется?», но снова закрывает его. Он отлично знает, что имеет в виду Шерлок. Джон опускает взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Шерлока, и вместо этого глядит на обложку книги в своих руках.

\- О чём ты хочешь поговорить? – тихо спрашивает он.

\- Неплохо бы о чём-нибудь важном, - с раздражением говорит Шерлок. Он лежит на спине, держа руки по бокам, под плечи подложена подушка. – Мы говорили только о пустяках или молчали с... прошлой недели.

Джон знает, что Шерлок имеет в виду - с той ночи, когда он узнал о Мэри. Джон пытается выбрать один из множества ответов. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь резкое, но грубость никак не вяжется с тем, как Шерлок целовал его вчера вечером, даже те невинные (на первый взгляд) поцелуи в лоб, выражали больше страсти, чем, как он думал, было свойственно Шерлоку.

\- Может, я просто ещё не знаю, что хочу об этом сказать, - задумчиво говорит Джон. – Я всё ещё... не могу прийти в себя. Я чувствую такую злость.

\- Ты злишься на меня? – спрашивает Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от дальней стенки.

Джон не знает, что на это ответить. Нет, не совсем, думает он, но... нет. Внезапно для него всё проясняется. Шерлок тут совершенно ни в чём не виноват.

\- Нет, не на тебя.

Уголки рта Шерлока в ответ слегка приподнимаются, что похоже на тень улыбки.

\- Но ты не хочешь говорить про то, что было вчера. Явно.

Джон чувствует, как к его лицу приливает жар.

\- Не особо, - говорит он.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Шерлок, - но, если честно, ты сам это начал.

\- Что? Нет, не я, - с непониманием произносит Джон.

\- Ты поцеловал меня, - упрямо продолжает Шерлок. – В больнице. В ту ночь, когда меня ранили.

Лицо Джона начинает пылать ещё сильнее.

\- Я не думал, что ты это запомнишь, - признаётся он.

\- Брось, Джон. Конечно же, я помню. Такое просто нельзя забыть, - фыркает Шерлок.

\- Так ты не удалил это? – спрашивает Джон, желая его подколоть.

Шерлок долго молчит, словно осторожно подбирает ответ. Наконец, он говорит одно единственное слово:

\- Нет.

Шерлок произносит его очень тихо, и Джон смягчается. Он откладывает книгу в сторону, пододвигается ближе, опускает руку на грудь Шерлока, прямо под подбородком, как можно дальше от раны, и нежно целует его в висок.

\- Я очень этому рад.

Шерлок не поворачивается к нему и не пытается подтолкнуть на что-то большее.

\- Я никогда не удаляю ничего, связанного с тобой, Джон, - говорит он, по-прежнему уставясь в дальнюю стенку.

Джон, сам того не ожидая, смеётся.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он.

Шерлок не смеётся в ответ.

\- Джон, - очень серьёзно говорит он, а потом ненадолго замолкает. – Что ты собираешься делать с флешкой?

Джон не забыл о ней, да и не мог бы забыть.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – Кажется, я никак не могу принять решение. Наверно, ты считаешь, что я должен её посмотреть.

\- Думаю, она сделала ставку на то, что ты проявишь благородство и не станешь читать информацию, - говорит Шерлок. – Я долго над этим размышлял.

Джон искренне в это верит. Он обдумывает идею Шерлока, и она кажется ему вполне разумной.

\- Ты считаешь, что она из-за этого дала мне флешку? Чтобы я не пытался разузнать настоящую информацию о ней?

\- Да, - говорит Шерлок. – В любом случае флешка бесполезна: я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что там ничего нет, а Мэри надеется, что ты не станешь её читать из-за своего благородства и сочувствия.

Мысли Джона снова мрачнеют.

\- Что ж, на этот вопрос очень просто ответить, - отрывисто говорит он.

Шерлок слегка поворачивает голову, но лицо Джона по-прежнему остаётся выше его.

\- Так ты посмотришь её?

\- Наверно я должен это сделать, так? – вздыхает Джон.

\- Тебе решать, - тут же говорит Шерлок, словно не он только что успешно убеждал Джона прочитать информацию. – Мне бы хотелось знать. Мне _очень_ хочется знать. Но решение за тобой.

\- Кажется, я действительно должен, - мрачно говорит Джон.

Он смотрит на бледную грудь Шерлока, на большой квадратный отрезок марли, наложенный поверх его печени и нижней полой вены, и думает, что всё ещё страдающий от боли из-за выстрела Мэри Шерлок, вероятно, тоже имеет право знать правду о своём потенциальном убийце.

\- Завтра, - говорит Джон. – Мы можем прочитать её вместе.

Шерлок приподнимает голову и смотрит на него так, что Джону тут же хочется поцеловать его. Он не должен это делать, но... он сползает вниз, так чтобы теперь лежать бок о бок с Шерлоком, и поцелуем отвечает на молчаливую, но вполне явную просьбу, написанную на его лице. Поцелуй длится недолго, всего несколько секунд, а потом Джон отстраняется. Шерлок ещё некоторое время не открывает глаз, словно не желая признать, что всё закончилось, а потом выдыхает и проводит языком по губам, как будто хочет ощутить там вкус Джона.

\- Ты вернёшься к ней? – спрашивает он с закрытыми глазами, словно не может смотреть на Джона, пока он отвечает на этот вопрос.

Джон с недоумением восклицает.

\- Нет, - с нажимом говорит он. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Шерлок открывает глаза, и на его переносице появляется складка.

\- За необыкновенно чуткого, любящего и великодушного человека, - говорит он.

Неожиданно у Джона тут же теплеет на сердце, и он не успевает опомниться, как уже снова с силой прижимается к губам Шерлока, и тот раскрывает их под его натиском, их языки соприкасаются, толкаясь друг о друга. Джон отстраняется, чтобы сказать:

\- Шерлок, мы, и правда, не д...

Но он обрывает себя, не в силах остановиться, не говоря уже о Шерлоке. После нескольких долгих, чудесных минут Джон снова пытается взять себя в руки, и теперь ему это удаётся. Зрачки Шерлока расширились так, что занимают сейчас всё пространство, а от радужки остаются только тоненькие серебряные полоски по краям. Возможно, он способен на более глубокие эмоции, чем раньше считал Джон.

Но единственное, что говорит Шерлок, это:

\- Хорошо.

И без вопросов соглашается с Джоном.

\- Тогда, наверно, тебе всё-таки следует почитать мне, - запоздало просит он.

Джон едва не говорит Шерлоку что-нибудь резкое о том, что он не в состоянии успокоиться настолько, чтобы читать запутанный и сложный текст Толкина, но понимает, что таким образом Шерлок предлагает ему уйти от этой темы во что-то обыденное, платоническое, то, что Джон сейчас сможет принять.

\- Э-э, хорошо, - говорит Джон и тянется за оставленной книгой.

Он откашливается, находит нужную страницу, где рассказывается о стычке Берена и Тингола из-за Лютиэн, и читает Шерлоку, пока он не засыпает.

 

* * *

Джон резко просыпается от сильного кошмара. На его телефоне звенит будильник. Джон дезориентировано щёлкает по нему, пока шум не прекращается, а потом вспоминает, зачем он его поставил. Он поворачивается. Уже проснувшийся Шерлок сонно моргает. Джон тут же берёт пачку таблеток.

\- Пора принимать морфин, - говорит он, и Шерлок понимающе хмыкает.

Он послушно открывает рот, и Джон кладёт таблетку ему на язык. Шерлок глотает.

\- Хорошая идея, - говорит он, снова закрывая глаза.

\- Я же говорил, что я гений, - отвечает Джон.

Это неудачная шутка, но Джон никак не может отойти от кошмара. Он снова ложится на бок, отвернувшись от Шерлока.

\- Тебе приснился сон? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок за его спиной сонным голосом.

\- Да, приснился, - отвечает Джон. Его голос кажется подавленным даже для него самого. – На самом деле, это был кошмар.

\- Я так и подумал. Ты во сне что-то сердито рычал, - говорит Шерлок и задумывается. – Хочешь о нём рассказать?

Джон закрывает глаза и видит перед собой образы из кошмара.

\- Нет.

Во сне он пытался найти флешку, но всякий раз, когда находил, она исчезала у него на глазах. Только под конец у него получилось сомкнуть на ней руку, и флешка тут же превратилась в пистолет, и тут внезапно перед ним появилась Мэри – зубы у неё были, словно ножи, как у пришельцев из «Доктора Кто», и она скалилась прямо ему в лицо. Возможно, его напугал будильник, а не сон, начинает понимать Джон, но это не отменяет чувства досады из-за бесплодных поисков и потрясения от вида Мэри. Мэри, которая была совершенно не такой, как он представлял себе раньше, какой хотел, чтобы она была. Во что он глупо верил. Вдобавок ко всему, это очень унизительно. Два года он жил с самым настоящим гением, но так и не смог распознать грандиозный обман, случившийся в его жизни, в его доме, в его сердце, в его постели. Она обращалась с ним, как с настоящим дураком, он и чувствует себя полным идиотом. Её игра была очень убедительной, по крайней мере, для него. Джон верил в то, что она милая, смешная, а иногда ворчливая после долгого дня на работе, что она любит кошек и не любит дождь, любит печь хлеб и ненавидит выносить мусор. Он верил её рассказам про время, проведённое в университете, искусно придуманным историям о бывших друзьях, которых никогда не существовало, занятиях, на которых, скорее всего, она никогда не бывала. И всё это в сумме, вся эта распространившаяся ложь уничтожила то, что было. Уже не имело никакого значения, если женщина, на которой он женился, заявляла, что всё ещё любит его: теперь она для него совершенно чужая.

Пока Джон лежит, до краёв наполненный горечью, готовой просочиться из каждой его поры и замарать всё вокруг, Шерлок осторожно поворачивается на бок, придвигается ближе и устраивается позади Джона. Он прижимается грудью к его спине, касается бёдрами его бёдер, просовывает свою длинную ногу между его щиколоток, а рукой обвивает его грудь и притягивает к себе. Джон думает, что так и должно, наверно, чувствоваться утешение – как Шерлок, укрывающий его, словно одеяло. Это помогает хоть самую малость распутать сидящий в нём клубок из досады, унижения, ярости и боли, и через некоторое время Джон чувствует, как его плечи начинают расслабляться.

\- Вот так, - говорит Шерлок ему в ухо одновременно тихим, усталым и нежным голосом. – Забудь об этом на время. Спи, Джон. Я буду рядом.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон таким напряжённым голосом, что его едва слышно.

Джон не думает, что снова сможет заснуть, но инстинктивно всё ещё продолжает в какой-то мере подчиняться Шерлоку, и чувствует, как опять проваливается в сон.

 

* * *

В следующий раз он просыпается со вздохом наслаждения, и его сознание моментально включается в происходящее, а вот тело, кажется, уже успело опередить его на какое-то время. Шерлок всё так же лежит за спиной у Джона, запустив свою большую руку ему в трусы и медленно, с силой поглаживая его член. Более того, ладонь Джона лежит на его руке, сжимая её и побуждая действовать дальше. И как он только пропустил, когда _это_ началось? Член Джона твёрдый как камень, а его бёдра, совершенно независимо от его воли, толкаются вперёд в кулак Шерлока. Член Шерлока такой же твёрдый, он трётся им о задницу Джона через ткань штанов, положив подбородок ему на плечо и окружив его таким образом собой почти что со всех сторон. 

\- Шерлок! – выпаливает Джон – его разум наконец-то догоняет тело. – Что ты творишь?

Шерлок замирает, что, кажется, даётся ему с большим трудом. Он дрожит, его тело напряжено, и он явно возбуждён. Он сглатывает Джону в ухо.

\- Джон... ты сам это начал.

\- Если ты говоришь о том поцелуе в больнице, то он не даёт тебе право для... для того, чтобы делать со мной это, пока я сплю! – говорит Джон с нарастающим раздражением, хотя его слова абсолютно идут вразрез с желаниями тела.

Шерлок тоже раздражённо выдыхает снова прямо в ухо Джону.

\- Я не знал, что ты спишь, потому что ты сам взял мою руку и положил туда, поэтому, если тебе это не по нраву, ты должен винить только себя!

Вспышка гнева Джона тут же превращается в чувство стыда.

\- О боже, что, правда? – спрашивает он, понимая, что его рука по-прежнему лежит на руке Шерлока, и они оба держат его член.

\- Правда, - сообщает Шерлок. – И я думал, что ты не спишь.

\- Прости, - смущённо говорит Джон.

Его член увлажняется и пульсирует в их руках, явно очень желая продолжения, независимо от головы и сердца Джона.

\- Не извиняйся, - отвечает Шерлок. – Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

В его словах слышится горечь: он спрашивает, потому что явно знает, что должен остановиться, но боится ответа Джона.

\- Не особо, - честно признаётся Джон и тут же в награду слышит звук, очень похожий на мурлыканье. Это невероятно возбуждает, и Шерлок снова, к их обоюдному облегчению, начинает двигать кулаком, в котором зажат член Джона. Джон так возбуждён, что едва ли продержится дольше нескольких поглаживаний. Он сжимает его руку и трахает её ещё сильнее, подогретый эрегированным членом Шерлока, прижимающимся к его заднице. Шерлок обдаёт его ухо тёплым дыханием, и это здорово, правда, здорово, но тут Джон чувствует его губы и язык на мочке уха и кончает с силой запущенной ракеты, пытаясь сдержаться и не ударить Шерлока в грудь, пока его член дёргается и пульсирует у того в кулаке. Шерлок хочет убрать руку, но Джон удерживает её:

\- Пока не надо, - просит он, тяжело дыша. – Потрогай меня ещё немного.

Джон всегда любил, когда его член держали после оргазма, при условии, что это делалось мягко, ему нравилось, когда его гладили в то время, пока капали последние капли спермы. Большинству его подружек это было не особенно по душе, но Шерлока, кажется, совсем не смущает его сперма, он размазывает её по своей ладони и ласкает член Джона, пока тот отходит от оргазма.

Когда всё заканчивается, Шерлок замирает, но Джон всё ещё чувствует его возбуждение через свою одежду. Возможно, он не уверен, можно ли ему продолжать после того, как оргазм Джона прошёл. Джон поворачивается в руках Шерлока и прижимается губами к его губам, одновременно запуская руку в его пижамные штаны. Джон никогда в жизни не трогал чужой член, но всегда знал, что если когда-либо сделает это, то только с Шерлоком. Всё оказывается ещё более эротично, чем Джон представлял себе раньше, а то, что Шерлок так сильно возбуждён из-за него, до странности волнует его. Шерлок сжимает рукава футболки Джона и лежит, не двигаясь, почти всё это время. Джон целует его, лаская губами и языком, в то время как его руки гладят член Шерлока. Шерлок натянут, как струна, по-видимому, пытаясь не шевелиться, но тут Джон мягко сжимает его яички, а потом снова скользит кулаком по члену. Шерлок отчаянно стонет Джону в рот, обхватывает для опоры ногой его ноги и неожиданно начинает толкаться в руку Джона в такт его движениям, резко ускоряя темп, а потом замирает, прерывает поцелуй, издав полустон-полувыдох, и кончает: дрожь сотрясает его тело, а сперма выливается на ладонь, запястье и футболку. Это продолжается довольно долго, дольше, чем когда-либо бывало у Джона, Шерлок впивается зубами в нижнюю губу и морщит лоб. Он запрокидывает голову, открывает рот, и наружу выливается ещё один поток семени, а за ним ещё один. Джону никогда не доводилось наблюдать такого сильного оргазма, и в его собственном члене только от одного этого зрелища снова просыпается интерес. Наконец, тело Шерлока обмякает, и Джон опускает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на бардак, который они устроили на простыне. Он никогда не кончал в таком количестве за один раз, и неожиданно в голову Джона приходит мысль: а что если это первый оргазм, который Шерлок с кем-либо разделил? Из-за этого сердце Джона сжимается от боли за Шерлока, но в то же время он очень доволен, что ни один человек, ни Джанин, ни Ирен, ни кто-то другой, мужчина или женщина, не становились свидетелями этого зрелища раньше. А ещё он ощущает резкий укол другого чувства – слишком интенсивного, чтобы называть его радостью – из-за того, что именно он это видел. Шерлок падает вперёд, утыкается лицом в шею Джона, ослабляет свою мёртвую хватку на его рукаве и вместо этого сжимает бицепс. Джон абсолютно понимает его желание спрятать лицо: это было одно из самых сильных чувств, которое он когда-либо наблюдал, слишком личное, чтобы делить его с кем-то другим – пусть даже с таким человеком, как Джон, которому Шерлок так сильно доверяет.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Шерлок, тяжело дыша Джону в шею. – За то, что не остановился.

Он ещё сильнее прижимается лицом к шее Джона.

\- Эй, эй, - говорит Джон, глубоко тронутый этим жестом. – Не благодари меня за это.

Он притягивает к себе обмякшее тело Шерлока, обвивает его руками и целует в копну волос, пока Шерлок не приходит в себя настолько, чтобы приподнять голову навстречу Джону, и они целуются долгое, долгое время. Теперь им некуда торопиться, оргазм прошёл, поэтому им ничего не мешает просто лежать вместе и растворяться друг в друге. Спустя довольно продолжительное время Джон спрашивает:

\- Ты в порядке? В смысле, твоя грудь, должно быть, тебе было...

Шерлок качает головой:

\- Это того стоило, - говорит он.

\- Но тебе больно? – допытывается Джон.

\- Самую малость. Это терпимо, - пренебрежительно говорит Шерлок, у него на уме явно есть что-то поважнее. – Джон, я...

Он замолкает, прижимаясь носом к носу Джона.

\- Да? – спрашивает Джон. Боже мой, если бы он ещё несколько лет назад знал, что Шерлок так любит обниматься... Джон снова целует его. – Что ты хотел сказать?

Шерлок закрывает глаза, словно не может говорить, пока смотрит на Джона. (Слишком личное, думает Джон.)

\- Я ужасно хочу тебя, - говорит он.

Это звучит так откровенно, так неприкрыто на фоне свойственных Шерлоку игр, скрытых мотивов и полускрытой правды, поэтому Джон совершенно ошарашен от такой прямоты.

\- Кажется, я начал это понимать, да, - хрипло говорит Джон.

Он пытается откашляться, потому что его горло внезапно переполняют эмоции.

\- Знаю, прошло совсем мало времени, но я никогда не думал... – Шерлок снова замолкает. – Я просто...

Он словно не может сказать то, что хочет, и Джон понимает, что лучше не пытаться это выведывать. Прошло действительно _очень_ мало времени, но теперь они вряд ли смогут вернуть всё назад, так? Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Они должны были отложить это до тех пор, пока не прекратят кровоточить внутренние раны Джона, нанесённые Мэри, нанесённые её ложью, и они должны были отложить это, пока Шерлок не будет достаточно здоров, но теперь-то что они могут сделать? Это происходит и это неотвратимо, о чём Джон в глубине души всегда знал.

\- Мы не должны сейчас говорить об этом, - говорит Джон, понимая, что его слова звучат неубедительно, и что едва ли их вообще нужно произносить, но он не знает, что ему ещё сказать. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Шерлока, и тот распахивает глаза. Он выглядит необычайно открытым и немного измученным, так же как и в ту ночь, когда его ранили.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - говорит Джон, хотя и не имеет права давать такие обещания.

Губы Шерлока дёргаются, словно он очень хочет что-то сказать, но, в конце концов, он решает промолчать и просто кивает.

\- Ладно, - с запозданием говорит он, а потом замолкает. – Что теперь будет?

\- Теперь мы будем спать, - отвечает Джон, понимая, что уклоняется от вопроса.

Но Шерлок не даёт ему шанса на это.

\- А после, - настаивает он.

Джон вздыхает:

\- Ну, я вряд ли смогу запретить нам это делать, раз уж я сам себя не способен контролировать во сне. Просто я думаю, что мы... должны проявить терпение. Не торопиться. Ты сам знаешь, что я сейчас не в лучшей форме для... для чего угодно. Должно пройти время, чтобы я смог выбросить всё из головы, перестать злиться, перестать противоречить самому себе.

Без своей непроницаемой маски Шерлок выглядит удивительно юным.

\- Я не против, чтобы ты злился и противоречил себе.

\- Зато я против, - твёрдо говорит Джон. – Я не хочу, чтобы ещё и это подключалось к теперешней неразберихе.

\- А в будущем? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Ты считаешь, что...?

Он начинает теребить простыню, не скрывая своего волнения.

\- Да, считаю, - говорит Джон. Какое облегчение, наконец-то сказать это. – Наверно, я всегда считал, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт.

Шерлок, наконец, смягчается, хотя его лицо по-прежнему продолжает быть напряжённым.

\- Тогда я попытаюсь проявить терпение, - говорит он.

 

* * *

Наутро Джон просыпается в одиночестве. Он слышит шум воды в душе и догадывается, что Шерлок там. Джон прокручивает в голове события прошлой ночи и решает, что, возможно, худшее осталось позади, потому что, думая о Шерлоке, он чувствует только тепло. Джон потягивается и зевает, осознав, что улыбается сам себе. Всё это какая-то бессмыслица, ведь как он может так втрескаться в Шерлока в то время, как в своём сердце и разуме всё ещё чувствует все эти ужасные эмоции, когда думает о Мэри? Кажется, что в нём сейчас живут два разных человека, и, если честно, Джон думает, что такая двойственность скорее свойственна Мэри, а не ему. Мысль о Мэри снова разжигает в нём злость, а ему совсем не хочется сейчас о ней думать. Вместо этого Джон выбирается из постели, осторожно стягивает с себя липкие трусы, так как кое-где они уже успели пристать к коже, и идёт в душ к Шерлоку.

\- Привет, - говорит Шерлок, открывая глаза под струями воды.

\- Привет, - говорит Джон.

Он чувствует себя глупо, но всё равно очень доволен происходящим.

Шерлок долго внимательно рассматривает его, а потом говорит:

\- Я думал, проснусь и обнаружу, что мне всё это приснилось. Или что это был не сон, но ты на меня ужасно злишься.

\- Я не злюсь, - говорит Джон, и Шерлок улыбается.

В основном они просто моют друг друга и много целуются, и этого более чем достаточно. После они вытираются, и Джон меняет мокрую повязку, пока руки Шерлока блуждают по его бёдрам и заднице, отчего Джону очень сложно сосредоточиться, а его эрекция под полотенцем становится всё заметнее. Несмотря на то, что они договаривались не торопиться, всё закачивается членом Джона во рту Шерлока. Пока Джон разглаживал новую повязку на ране, Шерлок не терял времени зря: он запустил пальцы под полотенце Джона, которое тут же упало, и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на его покачивающемся эрегированном члене. Шерлок просто невероятен, несмотря на отсутствие у него опыта. По-видимому, энтузиазм может побороть этот недостаток, понимает Джон. Затем член Шерлока тут же оказался во рту у Джона. Кафельная плитка больно врезалась ему в колени, пока он стоял между бёдер Шерлока и пытался проделать с ним всё то, что сам так любил. Джон не знает, делал ли кто-нибудь до этого минет Шерлоку, но (не считая долго скрываемых и глубоко запрятанных фантазий) это точно первый минет, который делает ему Джон, и он хочет, чтобы Шерлок его запомнил. После Шерлок признаётся ему, гладя большими пальцами по губам, что он уже научился шести новым трюкам после «демонстрации» Джона, и предлагает позже попробовать снова. Джон без оговорок принимает его предложение и идёт одеваться и готовить завтрак, улыбаясь во весь рот, как полный идиот.

Даже когда Джон начинает задаваться вопросами, когда у него внезапно, словно кислая отрыжка во рту, появляются сомнения, он силой заталкивает их обратно, думая, что в его жизни в последнее время и так всё было очень паршиво, и он заслужил хоть каплю счастья вопреки тому, что сейчас для этого ужасно неподходящее время. (Это кажется невыносимо закономерным, что хоть они с Шерлоком и знали друг друга уже долгое время, всё это случилось с ними именно сейчас, когда жизнь Джона пошла под откос. Это просто не могло произойти в какой-нибудь из тихих вечеров перед исчезновением Шерлока.) Однако, понимает Джон, готовя завтрак, именно эти обстоятельства подтолкнули их ближе друг к другу. Общий враг. Потрясение от боли и жажда заботы впоследствии – физической и эмоциональной. Глубоко укоренившееся взаимное влечение наконец-то вышло на свободу. Нет: Джон просто не имеет права говорить, что это всё невовремя. Это должно было произойти, а они и так очень со всем затянули. Джон запрещает себе думать о плохом, несмотря на то, что в венах у него кипит гремучая смесь из эмоций.

По прошествии некоторого времени, где-то после полудня, Шерлок подходит к нему и садится рядом на диване. На лице у него то самое выражение, означающее, что он что-то хочет сказать, поэтому Джон закрывает свой ноутбук.

\- Что такое?

Шерлок достаёт из кармана халата флешку и молча протягивает её Джону, вопросительно приподняв брови.

Хорошее настроение Джона тут же испаряется, но он кивает, заранее стиснув челюсти. У них есть только два варианта. Первый – это то, что на флешке будут записаны все омерзительные детали карьеры Мэри в качестве наёмного убийцы. Джон всё ещё не может поверить, что женился на женщине, которая добровольно выбрала профессию убийцы: он понимает, когда убивать приходится из-за служебного долга или чтобы спасти жизнь, когда нет другого выхода, но те, кто добровольно убивают за деньги, вызывают у него омерзение. Второй вариант – это то, что, как и предположил Шерлок, флешка будет пуста, а, значит, даже слезливая просьба Мэри не читать информацию будет ложью и ещё одним доказательством её манипуляций. Честно говоря, Джону не нравится ни один из этих вариантов, но он и правда обещал Шерлоку, что они могут сегодня посмотреть флешку вместе. Наверно, лучше разделаться с этой проблемой.

Шерлок вставляет флешку в один из разъёмов в ноутбуке Джона и садится очень близко к нему. Джон одновременно хочет, чтобы Шерлок обнял его, и чтобы он не трогал его прямо сейчас. Джон ничего не может поделать: он чувствует невероятное раздражение, когда дело касается Мэри, хоть и знает, что не должен так злиться в присутствии Шерлока, который сам имеет абсолютное право злиться на Мэри. На экране появляется функция меню, и Джон неохотно жмёт на иконку, которая должна показать содержимое флешки. Она не пуста. Там всего лишь один файл с названием «Джон». Джон медлит, но потом открывает его. Шерлок подаётся вперёд, и они оба начинают молча читать. В файле говорится:

_«Дорогой Джон,_

_Если ты читаешь это, значит, ты меня разочаровал._

_Ты не заслуживаешь ничьего доверия._

_Мэри_

_P.S. Смотри прикреплённый скан на второй странице»._

Шерлок читает быстрее его, поэтому Джон проматывает пустое пространство внизу листа и видит упомянутый скан, напечатанный таким мелким шрифтом, что ему приходится прищуриться, чтобы прочитать его. Это медицинская карта, но, перед тем как посмотреть её, Джон замечает логотип в верхнем левом углу «Центр ДНК-данных». Взгляд Джона останавливается на таблице, и его сердце падает. Всё становится ясно.

Карта подтверждает это. В верхней строчке написано: «Дэвид Алистар Сэнфорд: вероятность отцовства: 98, 347%». Джон видит под этой строчкой и своё имя, вместе с двумя другими – его вероятность даже не достигает целого числа. Его руки немеют; он больше не держит ноутбук и забывает о присутствии Шерлока рядом, на его лице не вздрагивает ни единый мускул, он весь словно превращается в камень. Без слов Джон отпихивает ноутбук на колени Шерлока, поднимается, надевает куртку и выходит вон из квартиры.

Шерлок позволяет ему уйти и не пытается вернуть обратно, даже не зовёт его по имени.

 

* * *

Проходит почти четыре часа, и Джон начинает мёрзнуть, но не знает, что ему теперь делать. Он идёт, идёт и идёт, ненавидя встречных прохожих, машины, прохладный ветер, Дэвида Сэнфорда, а больше всего Мэри, и, наконец, поворачивает в сторону Бейкер-стрит и оказывается в Риджентс-парке. Джон находит скамейку на западном берегу озёрного протока, где катаются на лодках, и садится на неё. Теперь, когда он перестал двигаться, мысли начинают ещё сильнее тесниться у него в голове. Дэвид Сэнфорд. Джон должен был догадаться. Несмотря на все вежливые протесты Мэри о том, что между ними давно уже всё закончилось, и теперь они лишь хорошие друзья, он слишком уж любезничал с ней для бывшего бойфренда. Шерлок должен был обо всём знать, учитывая,  как натянуто они общались на свадьбе. Хорошо, может быть, он не знал, что Мэри и Дэвид всё ещё сохранили свои отношения, но точно догадывался, что что-то было неладно. Джон верит, что Шерлок непременно бы рассказал ему о таком, если бы знал, а его недоверие к Дэвиду и их взаимная неприязнь были очевидны.

Джону не хочется это признавать, но он бы обрадовался, если бы Шерлок сейчас был рядом. Дело тут не в том, что чем больше он злится на Мэри, тем больше хочет наказать её, проводя время с Шерлоком, а это доказывает, что он точно сделал правильный выбор. В этот раз у него наконец-то был выбор. И Джон знает, что принял правильное решение. Он чувствует это. Тем не менее, осознание того, что Мэри не просто изменяла ему, но, что ещё хуже, он не является отцом её ребёнка, настолько унизительно и наполняет Джона такой горькой яростью, что он мог бы сейчас голыми руками разорвать на клочки её и Дэвида, улыбаясь при этом. Боже, помоги ему. Однажды он не выдержит и взорвётся, совершив убийство в припадке ярости.

Почему-то Джон совершенно не удивляется, когда к нему из-за спины подходит Шерлок, огибает скамейку и молча садится в нескольких дюймах от него. Он ничего не говорит, просто сидит рядом, засунув руки глубоко в карманы своего «Белстаффа», и вместе с Джоном смотрит на воду. Они сидят так долгое время, наверно, минут пятнадцать, прежде чем решаются заговорить.

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, как ты меня нашёл, - говорит Джон, смотря на воду.

\- Камеры наблюдения. Я думал, что ты догадаешься.

Шерлок сидит, не двигаясь, его глаза щурятся в сером свете пасмурного дня.

\- Так в этом замешан твой брат?

Проходит ещё одна минута, прежде чем Шерлок отвечает:

\- Я позвонил ему, - наконец, говорит он. – Когда ты ушёл.

Ещё одна пауза.

\- Я... волновался.

Он не вдаётся в подробности, а Джон не спрашивает.

\- Ты знал, - вдруг спрашивает он.

\- Знал? – удивляется Шерлок. Он поворачивается к Джону. – Джон, ты действительно думаешь, что я бы не сказал тебе это? Конечно, я не знал.

\- Ты не заметил? – говорит Джон, не в силах удержаться от сарказма.

Ему не следует перекладывать вину на Шерлока, но гнев сочится из каждой его поры, словно он решето и не может больше сдерживаться.

\- Нет, - с горестью говорит Шерлок. – Я не доверял ему, но не заметил этого. А должен был.

\- И ты ничего не заподозрил о Мэри, - говорит Джон и качает головой. – Я всегда думал, что это ты хороший лжец, но, боже мой, она заткнула тебя за пояс.

\- Я должен был всё это увидеть, - раздосадовано говорит Шерлок. – Я догадывался, что она что-то скрывает, но Майкрофт сказал мне не вмешиваться, потому что он собирался провести собственное расследование. А после того как меня ранили, я подумал, что ты сам должен решать, что делать, поэтому ничего не сказал ему. Он сам всё узнал и пришёл в бешенство из-за того, что я намеренно скрыл от него правду. Но теперь я всё знаю. То есть, я знаю то, что знает о ней Майкрофт.

\- То есть всё, - холодно говорит Джон. – Ну, тогда говори. Насколько всё ещё хуже в действительности?

\- Всё не так плохо, как могло быть, - говорит Шерлок, и голос его тоже звучит довольно холодно. – В течение четырёх лет она никого не убивала, что, конечно же, было бы не так, если бы я погиб, но я выжил. Её связь с Сэнфордом – прости Джон – никогда не прекращалась. Знакомый Майкрофта из генетической лаборатории сообщил ему о результатах, когда был проведён тест на отцовство, и Майкрофт арестовал Сэнфорда, если так можно выразиться. По его словам, Мэри хотела бросить тебя, когда узнала, что беременна. Должно быть, она догадывалась, что ребёнок от Сэнфорда, потому что, опять же по его словам, вы с ней всегда пользовались защитой, а она с ним – нет.

\- Разумеется, - добавляет Шерлок, - это запросто могло оказаться лишь предположением Сэнфорда или его призрачной надеждой, или Мэри могла ему соврать. Его нельзя считать надёжным источником информации. Мы не знаем, было ли это в планах у Мэри.

Джон стискивает челюсти. Как бы там ни было, он ещё больше хочет убить их обоих.

\- Я _сейчас же_ с ней разведусь, - говорит он. – Что Майкрофт собирается сделать с Дэвидом?

\- Он хочет отпустить его, после того, как ещё немного попугает, - говорит Шерлок, - но через несколько месяцев от него должны избавиться.

\- Его убьют? – спрашивает Джон с мрачным предвкушением в голосе.

Должно быть, Шерлок специально преувеличивает, чтобы порадовать Джона, но эта идея слишком уж хороша, чтобы вот так сразу списывать её на шутку.

\- Вероятно, - без запинки говорит Шерлок. – Или на всю жизнь заключат в какую-нибудь малоприятную тюрьму. Например, в Гуантанамо.

Джон несколько секунд ожесточённо смакует эту идею, словно это действительно случится. (Конечно же, Майкрофт бы смог засадить в Гуантанамо кого угодно, несмотря на то, что это место находится далеко не в юрисдикции британского правительства. Разве не говорил ему Шерлок, что Майкрофт работал на ЦРУ, когда Джон впервые встретился с ним? Вот только даже такой человек, как Майкрофт Холмс, вряд ли отправит в тюрьму невиновного просто за то, что тот посмел переспать с женой Джона. Всегда есть какие-то границы.) Немного погодя, Джон серьёзно спрашивает:

\- А Мэри?

Шерлок вздыхает:

\- По словам Майкрофта, мы сейчас должны оставить её в покое. Майкрофт хочет, чтобы ты притворился, что прощаешь её. Сейчас в приоритете Магнуссен. Майкрофт считает, что если мы не доберёмся до него первыми, Мэри совершенно точно снова будет преследовать его. До сочельника Магнуссен будет в Женеве на хорошо охраняемой конференции ООН, где он более-менее недосягаем. После этого начнётся сезон охоты. Майкрофт хочет, чтобы это сделал я, или ты, если будет необходимость. У него есть план, согласно которому ты должен будешь отвлечь Мэри, пока мы с ним будем организовывать облаву, где я должен буду устранить Магнуссена на глазах как можно большего числа свидетелей, чтобы утихомирить Мэри и заставить её уйти в так называемую отставку, - Шерлок замолкает. – Знаю, это... мягко говоря, очень ненадёжный план. У Майкрофта есть ещё какой-то козырь в рукаве, который он пока не открыл, но основной смысл в том, что Мэри едва ли полностью оставила своё ремесло, и, мне кажется, Майкрофт хочет вывести её на чистую воду.

Джон пытается переварить всю эту информацию, но она по большей части остаётся на поверхности, не желая усваиваться. Джону кажется, что они обсуждают какую-то незнакомку. Может быть, потому что так и есть. И вдобавок Майкрофт хочет, чтобы Шерлок совершил хладнокровное убийство, когда ещё и трёх месяцев не прошло с того момента, как он сам чуть не погиб от огнестрельной раны. Джон ощущает, как по его спине пробегает неприятный холодок. Он чувствует себя совершенно паршиво. (Он должен был догадаться, что хорошее не длится долго. Проклятье, ведь не прошло даже двенадцати часов.)

Джон чувствует, что Шерлок мысленно пытается найти к нему подход, ощущает его ещё не высказанное предостережение, как он молча пытается выбрать какие-то подходящие в этой ситуации слова. Немного погодя, он заговаривает, но потом осекается:

\- Джон...

Проходит минута, прежде чем Джону удаётся заставить себя снова произносить слова.

\- Да?

Джон понимает, что хмурится и отгораживается, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Шерлок наклоняется к нему, но чувствует его напряжение и останавливается, он так и остаётся на неловко близком расстоянии от Джона, но, кажется, не хочет отстраняться. Шерлок заметно напряжён, Джон ощущает его внимание так, будто оно обжигает.

\- Я сказал Майкрофту, что мы будем делать всё только с твоего полного согласия. Ты должен это знать. Никто не будет заставлять тебя участвовать в этом плане.

Джон, продолжая смотреть на озеро, приподнимает брови чуть ли не до самой линии роста волос.

\- О, неужели.

Этому он не поверит ни на секунду. Шерлок, возможно, и не будет его заставлять, особенно сейчас, учитывая их отношения, но только не Майкрофт.

\- Это было моё условие, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Я не буду участвовать в его планах, если ты не согласишься.

Джон обдумывает его слова, а потом наклоняется вперёд, кладёт локти на колени и прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить это? – мрачно спрашивает он. – Сначала моя жена стреляет в тебя. Потом вы оба пытаетесь убедить меня, что это произошло только потому, что мне нравятся такие люди. Потом я узнаю, что она изменяет мне с человеком, с которым близка больше, чем со мной, несмотря на то, что мы _только что_ поженились, а наш ребёнок вообще не мой. Вероятность, что я отец, меньше одного процента. И вдобавок твой проклятый братец разрабатывает какой-то масштабный план, по которому ты должен уничтожить Магнуссена до того, как это сделает моя жена-киллер, хотя ты едва ли будешь готов к этому к Рождеству, а потом, вероятно, мы будем решать, сможем ли мы «выманить» Мэри, словно она дикое животное или террорист. Которым она вполне может быть, мне это даже неизвестно. Серьёзно, что я сделал не так?

\- Ничего, - говорит Шерлок.

Спустя несколько секунд он добавляет.

\- Я не должен был говорить, что Мэри такая из-за тебя. Ты ничего не знал.

\- Это ты в точку!

Джон отнимает руки от лица и сжимает их вместе, чтобы не ударить что-нибудь или не стукнуть Шерлока.

\- Я знаю, - виновато говорит Шерлок. – Джон, я...

Он останавливается.

\- Я пойму, если ты не... – пробует он снова. – Прошлой ночью ты говорил, что мы можем не торопиться, но мне не хочется, чтобы... чтобы для тебя это было в тягость. Чтобы это мешало или слишком давило на тебя.

Джон качает головой, зарывшись лицом в ладони.

\- Просто отлично, - бормочет он. – Теперь ты вдруг стал таким самоотверженным.

Джон слышит свои слова и тут же жалеет о том, что сказал. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на Шерлока, который глядит в землю.

\- Прости, - говорит Джон громче. – Я такой дурак. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Просто всё так...

\- Знаю, - быстро говорит Шерлок, поворачиваясь к нему. – Поэтому я и... а ты ещё проводишь столько времени, присматривая за мной, и это ужасно тебя утомляет – возиться со мной, ко всему прочему. В этом нет необходимости. Если хочешь, я могу вернуться в больницу, чтобы ты мог спокойно разобраться со своими проблемами.

Джон выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки.

\- Прекрати, - говорит он. – Знаешь, что бы со мной сейчас было без тебя? Я держусь только из-за этого. Из-за того, что у меня есть занятие, из-за того, что мне нужно заботиться о тебе, это совсем не утомляет меня. Это моя работа. И я хочу этим заниматься. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Просто на меня слишком много всего навалилось сразу.

Шерлок не выглядит успокоенным.

\- Знаю, - говорит он, нахмурившись. – Поэтому я и подумал, что ты, наверно, прав. Для тебя прошло ещё слишком мало времени. Я не хочу быть ещё одной твоей проблемой.

Джон вздыхает. Он не хочет спорить с Шерлоком, но ещё он не хочет терять ту единственную радость, которая теперь осталась в его жизни.

\- Ты ведь не пытаешься таким образом выйти из игры? – спрашивает Джон с внезапным подозрением.

Шерлок издаёт тихий смешок – просто выдыхает через нос – в котором слышится лёгкий намёк на иронию.

\- Едва ли, - говорит он. – Не после того, как мне пришлось столько ждать.

(Столько ждать?) Джон поворачивается и первый раз за весь их разговор внимательно смотрит на Шерлока. На лице Шерлока, прорвавшись сквозь все барьеры, опять появилось это открытое, уязвимое и слегка болезненное выражение. У Джона перехватывает дыхание. Конечно же, он знал, что у Шерлока есть чувства, и он уже был готов иметь дело с тем, что есть, и стараться довольствоваться этим, но теперь... Джон чувствует себя так, будто наконец-то видит всё в истинном свете. Видит настоящую правду: Шерлок любит его. И любил долгое время. Джон не знает, как долго, но Шерлок – один из самых требовательных людей, известных ему, и он вдруг предлагает отказаться от всего, потому что думает, что это будет мешать Джону. Этого достаточно, чтобы убедить Джона в том, что Шерлок знает значение любви, и что он, без сомнения, на неё способен. (О боже.) Тогда пути назад нет. Джон чувствует, как у него из-под ног уходит земля, а его долго скрываемая любовь к Шерлоку начинает расти, как волна, и затягивать его в море. Джон хватается за отвороты «Белстаффа», как можно выше от раны, и притягивает Шерлока к себе. К счастью, Шерлок, по-видимому, нисколько не против того, что они делают это на публике. Он целует Джона в ответ с такой же страстью, с какой Джон целует его, прижимает его к скамейке, их языки переплетаются вместе, и Джон растворяется в этом чувстве, просто живёт им, тонет в нём, в открытости Шерлока, в его распахнутом сердце. Джон пододвигается ещё ближе, обвивает его руками и держит так крепко, что даже сквозь пиджак и плотное шерстяное пальто чувствует биение его сердца. Джон надеется, что не причиняет ему боли, но, кажется, Шерлока это нисколько не волнует. Они целуются снова и снова, пока какие-то подростки не начинают свистеть, глядя на них, и тогда Джон показывает им средний палец, ни на секунду не отрываясь от губ Шерлока. Джон понятия не имеет, сколько проходит времени, когда они, наконец, прерывают поцелуй, но он чувствует, что его член затвердел, сердце бешено бьётся, а воздуха не хватает. Шерлок выглядит потрясённым и очень счастливым, он переключается на горло Джона и наклоняется к нему, всё ещё обвивая руками. Шерлок прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее, а потом прижимается к ней языком, проводит им, а затем губами по щетине Джона, и это невероятно эротично. Джон пытается произнести его имя, но ему приходится повторить попытку дважды.

\- Шерлок...

\- Ммм?

\- Давай пойдём домой.

Джон открывает глаза. Шерлок выглядит расстроенным, поэтому ему приходится всё разъяснить. Иногда даже гениям нужно объяснять простые вещи. Джон многозначительно приподнимает брови и говорит:

\- Если ты будешь продолжать это делать, то нас обоих арестуют за непристойное поведение, потому что я уже готов прямо здесь и сейчас сорвать с тебя одежду.

В глазах Шерлока мелькает опасный огонёк, и Джон думает: «Боже, его заводит секс в общественном месте». Но вслух он говорит:

\- Тогда на Бейкер-стрит. Быстро.

Джон поднимается на ноги, а потом помогает встать Шерлоку, и десятиминутная прогулка превращается в пятиминутную, потому что Джон почти что тащит Шерлока по мостовой, обнимая его за талию. Шерлок обнимает его за плечи, и, едва они заходят в двери, начинает атаковать губы Джона, срывая с него куртку и попутно выдирая половину пуговиц на его рубашке. Джон словно оказывается в центре торнадо, и это потрясающе, он с трудом верит своим глазам, когда видит, каким безудержным и неконтролируемым становится Шерлок. Все эти годы он держал свою сексуальность за неприступной каменной стеной, а сейчас в нём словно прорывается плотина, он абсолютно не в силах себя сдерживать. Джон никогда не осмеливался представлять или надеяться, что Шерлок будет таким чувственным; его губы оказываются всюду, куда он может дотянуться, пока Джон тащит его вверх по ступенькам, чтобы миссис Хадсон не успела прийти и застукать их. Она, конечно, будет на седьмом небе от счастья и ещё, конечно, очень довольна собой, чёрт бы её побрал, но только для Джона миссис Хадсон и секс – две несовместимые вещи, и ему совсем не хочется попасть в необыкновенно неловкое положение, если она поймает их полураздетыми и на всё готовыми на ступеньках, поэтому он тащит Шерлока в их квартиру, и когда за ними захлопывается дверь, они оба заливаются румянцем и смеются. Шерлок прижимает Джона к закрытой двери и, глядя на него, улыбается, одновременно хищно и игриво.

\- Ты сказал, что я могу попробовать ещё раз, - говорит он, не уточняя, что именно, но Джону абсолютно не нужно напоминать о минете, от которого у него чуть не подкосились ноги этим утром – хотя ему кажется, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность.

\- Конечно, хотя это не значит, что с первой попыткой было что-то не так, - немного запыхавшись, говорит Джон.

Он очень, _очень_ любит, когда ему делают минет, но большинство его подружек, включая Мэри, никогда не были особыми фанатами этого. Поэтому слушать, как Шерлок – сто восемьдесят три сантиметра секса в пиджаке – напоминает, что Джон разрешил ещё раз отсосать ему, будто боится, что он станет это отрицать, было бы просто уморительно, если бы не было столь же возбуждающе.

\- Э-э, где ты хочешь...?

\- В кресле, - тут же говорит Шерлок. Он явно уже думал об этом. – Снимай свои штаны и садись.

Шерлок очень властный и напористый, и Джону приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не расплыться в глупой улыбке, пока он без вопросов подчиняется приказу.

\- Рубашку тоже снимай, - командует Шерлок. – И носки. Снимай всё.

\- Попридержи коней, - говорит Джон, стягивая с себя носки и бросая их на пол.

Он раздевается так быстро, как только может, и Шерлок нетерпеливо смотрит на него, а потом, отпихнув в сторону джинсы Джона, хватает его рукав и тянет за него.

\- Ты тоже можешь раздеться, - говорит Джон, когда Шерлок чуть ли не силой усаживает его в кресло.

Шерлок останавливается.

\- Это доставит тебе удовольствие?

Вопрос кажется вполне искренним. Джон закатывает глаза, словно хочет сказать: «Не могу поверить, что ты это спрашиваешь» и приподнимает брови.

\- Когда ты последний раз смотрелся в зеркало?

Шерлок глядит в зеркало, висящее над камином.

\- Понимаю, о чём ты, - говорит он, усмехнувшись, и начинает раздеваться.

Джон никогда ещё не видел его таким развязным. Для новичка он делает большие успехи. Хотя он, может быть, совсем не новичок, но Джон предпочитает об этом не думать. (Нет. Он новичок. Никак иначе. Любая мелочь, которую он до этого делал, кажется, была ему в новинку, он действовал немного неумело и непривычно. Джон внутренне убеждается в этом: Шерлок совершенно точно новичок.) Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок раздевается, и его член ещё больше твердеет, наливается кровью и набухает. Шерлок смотрит на него, пока осторожно снимает с себя вещь за вещью. Ему по-прежнему сложно справиться с рукавами рубашки, и Джон мог бы встать и помочь ему, но он решает, что они оба слишком уж наслаждаются тем, как он наблюдает за этим зрелищем.

\- Понимаю, - говорит Шерлок, он вешает рубашку на подлокотник своего кресла и приподнимает брови, смотря на Джона. – Когда я поправлюсь, мы должны всё сделать как следует.

Джон откидывается назад и лениво разводит колени.

\- Иди сюда, - приказывает он, слишком возбуждённый, чтобы соблюдать тактичность.  

Шерлок опирается на подлокотники кресла Джона и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, а потом опускается на колени, поморщившись от боли, которую ему плохо удаётся скрыть, но до того, как Джон успевает что-нибудь сказать, спросить, удобно ли ему находиться в такой позе и тому подобное, Шерлок подаётся вперёд, почти целиком захватывает ртом его член, и слова Джона так и застревают, невысказанные, у него в горле. Вместо этого из его рта вырывается громкий гортанный стон, за которым следует целый поток ругательств. Джон вцепляется пальцами в подлокотники кресла, как только Шерлок проводит губами и языком по его члену. Языком он действует особенно мастерски: Шерлок  сворачивает его трубочкой и обхватывает им снизу член Джона, скользя по нему вперёд и назад. Затем он возвращается к головке и непристойно целует её, а его кулак сжимает ствол Джона, скользя по нему вверх и вниз. Джон чувствует себя, как в раю. Ему хочется запрокинуть голову и раствориться в ощущениях, но в то же время ему хочется смотреть, потому что Шерлок, целиком заглотивший его член и обхватывающий своим прекрасным ртом его основание – это самое эротичное зрелище, которое Джон когда-либо видел. Это _Шерлок_ , и он использует сто десять процентов своего внимания, чтобы на второй попытке подарить Джону самый превосходный минет, его пальцы всегда оказываются в нужных местах в нужное время, иногда обхватывая бёдра или потягивая с хорошо выверенной смесью нежности и силы за яички, нажимая на участок за ними, а потом внезапно быстро проводя по стволу, пока его губы снова касаются яичек. Джону хочется, чтобы это продолжалось целую вечность, но такими темпами он скоро должен будет кончить и, что самое замечательное, прямо в горло Шерлоку. Джон безудержно стонет, его бёдра приподнимаются, чтобы толкаться в рот Шерлока, и тот одобрительно урчит в ответ. Оргазм Джона приближается, по его бёдрам пробегает дрожь, когда Шерлок отпускает его яички и проводит пальцами по анусу. Это кажется таким непристойным, что на лбу Джона выступают капельки пота, а Шерлок и не думает останавливаться: его длинный средний палец медленно и глубоко погружается в Джона, в то время как рот целиком охватывает его ствол – это сочетание настолько ошеломляющее, что Джон издаёт хриплый крик и рукой сжимает затылок Шерлока, заставляя его остаться в этом положении, его член сейчас почти наполовину находится во рту у Шерлока, и он кончает с такой силой, что едва не отключается, его тело и разум погружаются в полную пустоту, пока он сам купается в наслаждении, а потом его тело взрывается, и он изливается в рот Шерлока. Бёдра Джона замирают после четырёх долгих толчков, а горло Шерлока гудит от вибрации, он останавливается, выпрямив спину и всё ещё зарывшись головой в колени Джона. Джон, наконец, открывает глаза и видит, что свободная рука Шерлока исчезла, но он точно знает, где она и что делает. Или делала: Шерлок останавливается. Наконец, он поднимает взгляд и тяжело дышит, почти задыхается, а его лицо наливается краской. Шерлок на мгновение опускает голову, будто в полном изнеможении, на бедро Джона, а потом говорит:

\- Иди сюда.

Голос Шерлока звучит очень хрипло, и как только он вытаскивает свои пальцы, Джон подчиняется: он опускается на ковёр и тянет за собой одеяло со спинки кресла. Они сидят на полу, бок о бок, и Джон накидывает одеяло на них обоих. Шерлок не забыл, что нравится Джону, и неторопливо поглаживает его член, пока они целуются, его собственный член уже стал мягким, и Джон понимает, что даже не успел дотронуться до него в этот раз. Он отстраняется и говорит:

\- Я так и не дотронулся до тебя. Следующий раз дай мне это сделать.

Шерлок улыбается, его зрачки всё ещё расширены и темны.

 - Я хотел, - говорит он. – Я собирался, но то, что я делал, было так возбуждающе. Просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не мог ждать.

\- _Тебя_ это возбуждает, - недоверчиво повторяет Джон. Он кладёт голову на руку вместо подушки, но ему всё равно. – Никто не делал со мной ничего более эротичного.

Шерлок удивлённо смотрит на него:

\- Правда? – он выглядит довольным. – Хорошо.

Шерлок протягивает руку за своим пальто, которое лежит рядом с ними на полу. Он подтягивает его к себе и подсовывает под голову Джона, ложась рядом с ним.

\- Так лучше, - говорит он. – Мне хотелось это сделать. Хотелось уже долгое время. Особенно после мальчишника.

\- Да? Если бы ты тогда это сделал, я, наверно, не стал бы возражать. Я бы знал, что должен, но... кто знает, что бы тогда случилось. Ты об этом думал? – добавляет он, не в силах сдержаться, чтобы не спросить, и теперь ожидая ответа.

\- Очень много, - говорит Шерлок. Он легонько дотрагивается до шрама Джона. – Я раньше мастурбировал, думая о нём.

Джона бросает в жар. Это невероятно возбуждающе, ему определённо нужно запомнить это и вспоминать почаще.

\- Раньше? – спрашивает Джон. – А теперь нет?

Шерлок качает головой.

\- После того как ты женился, и эта фантазия стала недосягаемой, она потеряла свою привлекательность.

Он замолкает, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, а потом говорит:

 - Слушай, Джон. Я знаю, что я... не заменю тебе Мэри. Я знаю, что никогда не смогу заполнить эту пустоту. Но я могу научиться. Научиться, как это сделать. Я могу стать лучше, чем был. Обещаю.

Его слова поражают Джона. Это всё настолько неправильно, поэтому он понимает, как важно всё объяснить.

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон, проводя пальцем по его костлявому бедру, - ты всё не так понял. Тебе не нужно стараться возмещать для меня отсутствие Мэри, занимать её место. У тебя было своё место, а у неё своё, и я раньше думал, что так и должно быть. В смысле, мы и представить не могли, что такое с нами случится, но ты это ты, а она это она, кем бы она ни была, и это не должно было мешать друг другу. Это и сейчас не мешает. Ты не занимаешь её место, ты занимаешь _своё_. Они не связаны между собой. Достаточно того, какой ты есть. Ты не должен одновременно быть собой и Мэри. Просто будь собой – этого достаточно. Больше чем достаточно. Знаю, у меня сейчас всё наперекосяк, но даже не думай, что если я по-прежнему злюсь, как чёрт, и очень расстроен тем, что происходит в моей жизни, то это значит, что я не хочу быть с тобой или не хочу наших отношений, потому что я очень хочу. Я люблю тебя. И ты знаешь об этом. Ты всегда знал.

Шерлок долго обдумывает слова Джона, смотря при этом на его шрам, а не на него. А затем обхватывает ладонями его лицо, а пальцами зарывается ему в волосы.

\- Я знаю, - медленно говорит он. – Но ты и так находишься в такой эмоционально сложной ситуации, что я не хочу сделать её ещё хуже. Конечно же, отношения – совсем не моя сфера, но мне хочется быть уверенным, что у нас всё получится, если мы собираемся их сейчас продолжать. Ты лучше разбираешься в таких вещах, поэтому, если ты считаешь, что мы и сейчас можем развивать наши отношения, то я доверяю твоим словам.

\- Мы _уже_ это делаем, дурак, - говорит Джон, сдержанно улыбаясь. Потом он вздыхает. – Да, я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Но всё действительно совершенно нормально. Я хочу этого, и ты, кажется, тоже не против…

\- Да, - перебивает его Шерлок, явно не заметив, как Джон подшучивает над его очевидной заинтересованностью в продолжении.

Джон не может сдержать улыбки.

\- Знаю, - говорит он как можно мягче. – Поэтому давай просто примем то, что это происходит. Последнее время было столько всего ужасного, и я думаю, какое-то время всё это будет ещё продолжаться. Мы, по меньшей мере, можем позволить себе это.

\- Логично, - говорит Шерлок, и Джону кажется, что он выглядит успокоенным.

Он кладёт ладонь на грудь Шерлока, тот накрывает её своей и опускает вниз на повязку, закрывающую его рану, его простреленную inferior vena cava. Его полую вену.

 - Мой Джон, - шепчет Шерлок, закрыв глаза. – Ты исцелил меня. Я буду стараться изо всех сил сделать то же самое для тебя.

Джон чувствует, что от этих слов его сердце готово выскочить из груди.  Его горло сводит судорогой, которая не проходит, когда он сглатывает.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Джон со слезами на глазах, и его совсем не волнует, что их может заметить Шерлок.

Шерлок открывает глаза, смотрит на Джона, а потом сокращает расстояние между ними, и, перекатившись на него, прижимается к его губам и полностью закрывает своим телом, а его длинные конечности опутывают Джона, точно кокон, заключённый между одеялом и «Белстаффом». Он повторяет слова Джона так тихо, что тот едва их слышит, но он произносит их, и только это имеет значение. Джон притягивает Шерлока к себе и точно знает, что, как бы там ни было, когда-нибудь у них всё наладится. 

 

_

 ***** СЛР – сердечно-лёгочная реанимация

 

 


End file.
